<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Days of Kinkmas 2020 by McSlashy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226">Twelve Days of Kinkmas 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSlashy/pseuds/McSlashy'>McSlashy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSlashy/pseuds/McSlashy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ please.<br/>It's about to get real steamy this holiday season.<br/>Here's where I'll be posting my kinkmas stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Anderson/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Master List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tip jar for extra love: https://ko-fi.com/psychologycatcoffee</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome! </p><p>Here's a list of every character and kink that will appear in these posts, organized by fandom.<br/>Please note that they won't be published in any particular order.</p><p>Thanks to those who voted!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Attack on Titan</strong>
</h2><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/68777055#workskin">Erwin Smith: Complete domination</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>You trust him, yes? Prove it. Let him have you - all of you. Let him take complete control. Let the Commander make your legs tremble under his sultry gaze and deep, sensual voice.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/69743133#workskin">Levi Ackerman: BDSM + degrading/edging</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>You asked for this. Don't even think about using the safe word. Hell, if he'd had it his way, there wouldn't even be a safe word. Yes, cry for him. Yes, beg for him. Yes, let him control you. Be a good girl for him and maybe you'll get a treat.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/68638761#workskin">Levi Ackerman: Blowjob while sipping tea</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Shh, there's no time! Get under his desk before someone comes in and sees you in just your sopping wet panties in the lance corporal's office. Oh, and while you're down there, make yourself useful. You brewed up some Christmas blend for him this morning; it's about time you got your seasonal drink, too.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Castlevania</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/69234672#workskin">Alucard: Overstimulation in a wintery cabin</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Alucards takes you on a romantic weekend to a small cabin he found a few hours away from the remnants of his father’s castle. When you arrive at the cozy temporary home, he doesn’t waste time telling you what’s in store. In minutes, you’re dripping with anticipation, but he won’t be satisfied until you’re a moaning, begging mess.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/69498567#workskin">Dracula: Daddy kink</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>He isn’t sure what he did to attract such a beautiful, youthful woman like you, but he’s content for the stress relief. He particularly loves it when you crawl into his lap, throw your arms around his neck, and whisper, “fuck me, daddy.”</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Hellsing</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/69121593#workskin">Alucard: Shapeshifting during sex + tentacles</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Our favourite vampire wants to try something new in the bedroom, though it requires your complete trust. He promises to treat you with the utmost respect, during and after, and he’s so charming that you can’t help but agree.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/68941971#workskin">Anderson: Oral sex on Christmas morning</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>Alexander takes Christmas Day off from his usual church duties to spend it with his wife. You have a few small, well-wrapped gifts for him, knowing he likes a good presentation. What you don’t realize is that he has something far grander than materialistic offerings in store for you.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>My Hero Academia</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/68990859#workskin">Dabi: Creampie</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>He doesn't understand why you decided to cheat on him, after how long it had taken him to trust you. Alas, he knows exactly what to do with slutty little girls like you.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="#section0014">Dabi: Dirty talk</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>You love when he whispers the filthiest shit into your ear. It turns you into a wet, moaning mess. He loves hearing how good he's making you feel. It never fails to make him fuck you harder.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849226/chapters/69852558#workskin">Endeavour: Breeding</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <blockquote class="">
    <p>You have such an interesting quirk: <em>thermoregulation</em>. Enji knows that it could prove to be quite useful for his bloodline. All he needs is for you to submit.</p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>
    <a href="#section0010">Hawks: Domination</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>You’re finally ready for him to dominate you? Well, that’s great news! Now, strip and get on the bed, so he can tie you down and show you how much of a needy submissive you are.</p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>
    <a href="#section0002">Overhaul: Fucking reader after cockwarming</a>
  </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>You’re perfection. He would never tell you this, but you already had a faint idea of his positive feelings toward you. It was why he kept calling you back to his lap. It was why he continually rewarded you after a job well done. It was why he let you dirty his lap with your juices after having him deep inside you for a little too long.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overhaul: Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Cockwarming, dirty talk/praise, domination, masturbation, sex slave(?), super eager and sex-positive reader.</p><p>Summary: You’re perfection. He would never tell you this, but you already had a faint idea of his positive feelings toward you. It was why he kept calling you back to his lap. It was why he continually rewarded you after a job well done. It was why he let you dirty his lap with your juices after having him deep inside you for a little too long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You could feel every inch of his cock as you tightened for the umpteenth time around him, your pussy aching from both not being fucked and clenching around something thick for a half hour. Every so often, he would twitch inside you, pressing his shaft firmly against your walls for a second before regaining control. His hands maintained their position on your bare hips, not even barring his nails into your skin despite his clear arousal prodding your depths. This man had more composure than anyone you had ever heard of. Though you had no comparison of past lovers as he did, you knew that if you had, he still would have been your best.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We can absolutely have this done by December 25th, Mr. Overhaul... provided you can supply us with the drugs."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chisaki scoffed. It sounded more menacing behind his plague doctor beak. "You know that wont be a problem."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then, in that case, we have a deal."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The men were just wrapping things up behind you. Since you had appeared, you had felt their eyes on your curves and edges, scanning all of your precious parts over. You could practically feel how much they wanted your master to spread your cheeks and show them how well you gripped around his cock. They would have dreams about your perfect tits for weeks after this encounter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You inhaled gently when you felt a gloved hand glide up to the small of your back. Your own grip around his neck became more secure as he pushed you into his chest. Your breasts were flush against his jacket, the cold zipper digging into one of your nipples. The sensation, though a tad unpleasant at first, was only serving to make you wetter. You already knew that your juices had spilled onto his black pants; you weren't sure if he would be pleased or want to punish you for this. You hoped it was the former, as the latter always left you feeling rather sore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We'll be in contact," Chisaki said as the men tipped their hats and were escorted out of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh, th-thank you, Mr. Overhaul," you heard one of them call. "H-happy holidays!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Typical. In every pair of individuals who entered this space, at least one of them was overtly intimidated by his power. You knew by now that you were always the icing on the cake. By bringing you into these meetings, it showed how important he was; it showed that a beautiful woman would spread her legs for him upon a moment's notice. To men, you supposed that this was a spectacular feat to flaunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the door closed, you listened to the retreating footsteps fade in the distance. There was no one but you and your master in the room. You heard him exhaled quietly beneath his mask. Leaning back on the leather couch, you felt his hands stroke your hips gingerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of his henchmen had left. All of his visitors had left. The only thing left was his cute, obedient, little cocksleeve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let it out," he coaxed, honey eyes watching your face as you released a raspy moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nibbled your lower lip as you threw your head back to stare at the pristine ceiling. You gasped and panted for a few seconds, trying your best to restrain yourself from bouncing. His pole felt so snug inside you. Your clit was swollen with desire and your nipples were begging to be tugged. You arched your back and stuck your chest out, a subliminal message that he would either ignore or indulge in. If he was pissed about his slacks being ruined, he would probably merely demand you to your knees; it had already occurred one time in the past. He had forced your head down on his cock and made you bring him to orgasm down your throat. Then, he had sent your back to your room with your hands bound, forbidding you to flick your sweet, wanting clit until the following afternoon. He could be exceptionally cruel sometimes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You were a good pet tonight, weren’t you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers trailed up your sides like the tips of soft feathers. You repressed a shiver that ran up your spine, but you couldn’t halt your back from arching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yes, sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled shortly, amusement in his golden orbs. “How about I reward you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you knew what that meant. Your pussy spasmed at the mere prospect of having him move inside you. This was truly the greatest reward you could obtain in your profession.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded feverishly. "Thank you, master."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d asked, though it wasn't really an offer you could decline. Overhaul wanted you. Thus, Overhaul would have you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands found your breasts first. He took your nipples between his index finger and thumb, rolling them lightly between his digits. Your bit your tongue, stopping yourself from howling with pleasure. You were <em>so</em> unbelievably horny and insatiable. He hadn't fucked you properly in weeks. You had come back to your quarters at the end of your services every day, unsatisfied and a mess, only to shove a dildo into your cunt while panting his honorific.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mmm, master... oh, <em>god</em>... oh, <em>yes</em>, master...!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were sure that some of his henchmen had heard you pleasuring yourself. You had been far too loud on many occasions for them to not know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cried out when you felt him move out a little, only to thrust back in. Tears nearly streamed down your cheeks from the sensation in your throbbing clit. Your body longed for him. You could wait no longer. With a desperate expression on your face, you gazed at Chisaki for a command.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well trained,” he muttered, lifting a concealed hand to stroke your cheek. Anyone else may have found his actions condescending. You found it insanely hot. “That’s a good girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He jerked up into your cunt again, this time slower. You unwound your arms from his neck and placed your hands on his shoulders. It wasn’t uncommon that he made you earn your reward. If you wanted to cum, you would need to do the work. He was a busy man, after all; he didn’t have the energy to overexert himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Make yourself cum,” he ordered. “Don’t stop until I tell you.” His eyes narrowed. “You know what’ll happen if you do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t imagine stopping. It would be no issue for you, per usual. The threat hung in the air like poison that you were more than willing to consume for the transient bliss it inspired. You knew he would displeased with you if you defied him. You had seen what he could do to people with his hands; a personal demonstration was not preferred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Using his shoulders as leverage, you hoisted yourself up, all but the tip removed, before slamming down on his lap. You emitted a tumultuous moan from your dry mouth, loving how the curve of his dick hit your g-spot. You repeated this pattern a few more times before picking up your pace. One of your hands left his shoulder in favor of rubbing your sensitive nub wildly as your rode him. You were already close. It wouldn't take your orgasm long to reach its peak, though you would enjoy the journey for as long as your master would allow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chisaki's expression didn't change, but you could see his eyes roaming your form amicably. He liked how you looked - he didn't have to express his taste verbally for you to know. You were his only plaything. You were the only one he wanted, the only one labelled clean enough to please him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your digits flicked your bud a few more times before your insides clenched uncontrollably around him. You screamed his honorific as you came around his shaft, poking your breasts out as if offering your body to him more completely than before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took advantage of your vulnerability, gaze softening as he lifted himself up and gripped your hips aggressively. He made up for your drawn out grinding - your pussy squirting thick, semi-clear juices - with his own ministrations. You tensed when he moved your hips to meet his rapid thrusts, fingers digging into his back as you wrapped both arms loosely around his neck. Your clit was throbbing with the prospect of him cumming inside you. You loved the sensation of his hot fluids dripping from your walls and sliding out of your hole. Your eyes rolled back when he hit a particularly sweet spot in your depths.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you want me to cum inside you, pet?" He asked, voice strained more than usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-yes! Please, please, <em>please</em>, master!" You shouted, vision blurring. "I need it!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mmm, good girl," he hummed, impressed with your consistent obedience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His girth was impressive. It wasn't overly thick, but he stretched you quite well. Sometimes after warming him with your mouth, your throat would hurt for hours afterward. Nonetheless, you adored it. You loved how his fat head parted your folds and pushed against your walls, hitting several special nooks deep inside you. You loved how, especially in this position, your clit brushed against his pants and jacket, driving you into an absolute frenzy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, God! I-I <em>love</em> your cock, sir!" You squealed, biting your lip as you felt another wave of warmth erupt through your pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the only one you’ll ever know,” he growled as he neared his limit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew this to be the truth. Even despite, it made you ignite. You came around him, hands-free and for the second time, but he didn't give you time to cool down. His thrusts picked up and you could hear his breathing increase slightly from behind his mask. You kept eye contact as you writhed on his lap, knowing it was something he liked while fucking you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he came, his eyes narrowed and he grunted, spilling his hot semen into your womb. You felt the liquid coat your walls and shuddered. Your mouth was agape and your back was killing you, but you felt more satisfied than you had in weeks. He only stilled your hips when he finally stopped twitching. You could hear him huffing delicately beneath his accessory. This meant that you had done well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted yourself off his lap, feeling his cum drip out of your full womanhood as you did so. You got to your knees at his feet, whimpering at the slight pain between your legs. You opened your mouth like the devoted whore you were and waited. Every time after he came inside your tightness, he asked you to polish his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You made a mess,” he had stated the first time he had ever fucked you. “I expect you to clean it up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was part of your duty. Thus, you did it happily. He didn’t even have to demand it of you anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got to his feet after a few seconds, softened dick still hanging out of his slacks. He let you wrap your lips around his length, taking his all the way to the base and sucking. Your tongue slid around his flesh, rubbing and licking up all of the mixed fluids. You could have sworn you heard him groan at the stimulation, though that must have been your imagination; it was difficult to get such a noise from Chisaki.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You relaxed your throat when he grabbed the back of your head and held you at his hilt. It was a little painful. Tears stung the sides of your eyes from the pressure. Nevertheless, you endured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Every time you do this, you convince me that I made the correct decision, choosing you," he grunted, voice careless as if to contradict his words. "You're p-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped himself, though you didn't miss his word choice. He had almost called you perfect or pretty or <em>something</em> - <em>some</em> word you had wanted to hear from his lips. Instead, he had elected for another term.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...you're precious."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was good enough for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Precious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't perfect but it was the same thing, in this context.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He released your head and allowed you to gasp for air. It gave him sick satisfaction to witness you gag on his length. You liked it too, however; it made you feel useful, and useful was the only thing you ever wanted to be in his presence.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Levi Ackerman: Peppermint Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Shh, there's no time! Get under his desk before someone comes in and sees you in just your sopping wet panties in the lance corporal's office. Oh, and while you're down there, make yourself useful. You brewed up some Christmas blend for him this morning; it's about time you got your seasonal drink, too.</p><p>Warning: Blowjob, mention of sex, voyeurism(?).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t usually spend the night with your lance corporal. In fact, you didn’t normally spend the night with anyone. The ache between your legs reminded you why as you glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost six in the morning and you hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. When would you have found the time to, with Levi delivering powerful thrusts to your pussy that made your eyes flutter and your breath hitch?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as the very man strode around his dimly lit bedroom, wearing only his uniform pants. Beads of water dripped from his undercut. He had insisted on taking a swift shower before starting the day, and he had urged you to do the same. You knew that he valued cleanliness, but you didn’t know how he was able to function so effectively on zero hours of sleep. It was as if he had exerted no energy at all when he had been fucking the living daylights out of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You've got fifteen minutes before Erwin gets here," he muttered in his usual gruff voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He threw on a white dress shirt and buttoned it up almost all the way. It was a Saturday morning. Everyone but the higher-ups had today off, as well as those assigned to cleaning tasks or extra training. You only had things to do in the afternoon today, though since your lover had insisted on getting out of bed early, that meant you had to, as well. You had only ever spent the evening with your secret fling once prior, and he had done the same thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lifted yourself up and rubbed your tired eyes. Casting your gaze toward your clothes, which had been folded neatly on a nearby chair, you groaned softly. Everything felt like a chore when you were exhausted. Slowly but surely, though, you climbed out of bed. There was no time for a shower, but you headed to the en suite washroom anyways for a swift wash up. You brushed your teeth with a spare toothbrush he had left for you and used a cloth to scrub the important bits. Tonight, you would completely bathe yourself to make up for such a quick grooming ritual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time you emerged from the washroom, your lover had slipped into the other room. His bedroom was directly next to his office, making it easy for him to never be late for work. Lucky bastard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slid on your panties from the night before, thankful that you hadn't sullied them. They were black lace. Levi had gotten them for you, and he adored seeing your cute ass in them. That gave you a <em>splendid</em> idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sauntered over to the door and threw it open, wearing nothing but his gift. He was situated at his desk, mounds of sorted paperwork in front of him and a lantern fired up. His silver eyes instantly snapped to you, prepared to ream you out for causing a disturbance, until he caught sight of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth hung slightly ajar as he traced your outline, lingering at all of your curves and exploring each of your crevices in but a fraction of a second. You smirked, loving how captivated he was by your body. It was so nice to feel wanted by him. You were grateful that you had started these rendezvous with him. It had brought you so much joy and pleasure, your biggest form of entertainment now being him at least once a week. You licked your lips when he beckoned you over with a stern, lust-ridden gaze. You obeyed his unspoken command with a hop in your step.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you trying to get railed against my desk, cadet?" He growled, hands immediately roaming your figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you have five minutes to spare, lance corporal?" You purred, bending over and poking your ass out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stood up and unsheathed himself from his trousers, muttering something about you being a needy brat before pulling your panties aside and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock at the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi cursed softly and yanked himself away from you against his wishes. You did the same, falling to the ground from shoving yourself up so fast. Your eyes were wide and your hair a mess from the sudden turmoil. Erwin had arrived, and not a moment late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Levi?" The commander called, concern in his authoritative voice. "Are you all right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your head darted for the door, which was still half ajar. You could make a mad dash for his bedroom. Levi grimaced when the door knob started jiggling, knowing it was unlocked. He nudged you with his boot and sat down in his chair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Under my desk," he hissed with haste.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scrambled at his feet, wedging yourself into the tight space that barely allowed you to enough room to uncomfortably kneel. You flew under just in time to make it past Erwin's line of sight. Your leg bumped against the side of the desk, but it was a small price to pay for privacy and no unwanted trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Levi," Erwin repeated, letting himself into the office. "Did you hear me knock?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The short man nodded emotionlessly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It hasn't been my morning."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hulking blonde raised a curious brow. "Did you take a fall?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ravenette scowled. "More like tripped over this big ass desk."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, that must be what I heard."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You covered your mouth with both hands and tried not to laugh hysterically. You were actually going to get away with this. The commander was in the room while you were basically nude, inches away from his feet. On top of that, Levi’s semi-erect cock was still out of his trousers, dangling in front of your face like a tasty, forbidden treat. A wicked idea popped into your head, at that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Could your man keep his cool when he truly had to, or would he crack like an egg under a little sexual pressure?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a cruel smirk, you leaned into your superior’s lap and outstretched your tongue. Carefully and at an agonizing pace, you dragged the muscle along the underside of his dick. The sensation made him freeze mid-sentence. Much to your amusement, he recovered rather quickly. That meant you weren’t working hard enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi was doing his best to maintain composure. He wanted nothing more than to get up out of his chair, grab a fistful of your hair, and fuck your pretty, teary face in front of his visitor. That would teach you a lesson in respect. Alas, he knew he would never do such a thing. As much as his lust tried to direct him otherwise, he was still a man of the Scout Regiment; he had an image to uphold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picked up his tea and took a sip. At that exact moment, you took him to the hilt down your throat while your hand massaged his balls. He exhaled into his mug as he swallowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, fuck, good girl,” he sighed beneath his breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin perked up. “What was that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” Levi hummed, clearing his throat and taking another sip of his tea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The tea, or the report?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nose against his crotch and his small hand securing his cock in the depths of your throat, you could barely breathe. He was pushing it. If you started choking on him, the commander would surely hear and their cover would be blown. You poked his thigh roughly to signal your discomfort, hoping he would choose to have mercy on your poor throat. Fortunately for you, he got the memo. He released your hair and brought his hand up to pass documentation to Erwin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The tea,” he clarified. “The report is shitty. Here’s the intel I was telling you about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tall blonde nodded, taking the file and flipping it open. The raven-haired man leaned back as he waited for him to look it over. In the meantime, you were working him quite nicely without his guidance. He had removed his hand to give you some breathing room. It was getting difficult to hold himself back, anyway. Your tight mouth was so inviting, and your tongue was devilish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you prepared to mobilize if needed?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi used the excuse to buck his hips forward in his chair, pretended to sit upright. "You know I'm always ready for a fight."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin hummed pensively. "I knew I could count on you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Haven't I proven that already?" He clicked his tongue to repress a shudder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One more tug of his balls and the lance corporal came undone. He cleared his throat again, downing the rest of his tea as he spurted warm cum into your mouth. The fluid spilled generously down your pipe. You had to restrain a satisfied sigh at the feeling. You loved making Levi orgasm with just your lips and tongue; it was a huge confidence boost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You removed him from your full cavern to taste your treat before swallowing what hadn’t already dripped down your throat. You wanted badly to lick and suck him clean, but you knew that would make too much noise. You settled for running the tip of your tongue along his length, making sure to polish every dip and crevice of his meat. He was already sensitive, so feeling you continue to stimulate him made him clutch the desk firmly. You were just <em>asking</em> for another fucking. He was glad you didn't have to be anywhere this morning, because when Erwin left, he would destroy you for all your teasing. He dipped his hand under the table for a second to cup your chin, an unspoken promise that you would be utterly wrecked in the near future.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked and kept your pace, waiting for the oblivious blonde to depart so that you could get thoroughly railed for your transgressions. For now, however, you were content to kneel at his feet and shower his cock with well-deserved attention.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Erwin Smith: Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You trust him, yes? Prove it. Let him have you - all of you. Let him take complete control. Let the Commander make your legs tremble under his sultry gaze and deep, sensual voice.</p><p>Warning: Dirty talk, domination/submission, overstimulation, restraints, role play, spanking, toys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Do you trust me, (f/n)?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you couldn’t think of a reason to say no. Of <em>course</em> you trusted him. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t continue to remain by his side, through thick and thin. You would have left when he started losing more and more recruits beyond the Walls. You would have abandoned him when he had declined into a hysterical sort of depression that no one but you had witnessed. If Erwin Smith wasn’t a good man, you would have left him as soon as the trouble presented itself; it wouldn’t have been worth it, otherwise. You loved him, and he had more than proved that he loved you, too. Thus, it was because of these things that you offered him a concrete nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” you whispered. “I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cupped your face with a large, pale hand, stroking your cheek affectionately as he stared into your soul with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. His benevolent smile was contagious. Despite his sudden movements - pinning you against the wall without a moment’s notice - you were calm. Whatever he had in store for you, you knew for sure that he wouldn’t harm you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my good girl,” he praised, gaze softening at your instantaneous compliance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words made your clit pulse. He only ever said that when he was horny. He got off on control and dominance in the bedroom, just as he did in real life. Though, with his position in the military, he could never manipulate anyone or anything to an extreme degree. Therefore, and much to his chagrin, he didn’t have as much jurisdiction as he would have liked in reality. That’s where you came in, however; unlike his work, you had fewer boundaries. If he wanted to, he could do as he pleased with you. That could be fucking you against his desk until he was thoroughly satiated, or tying you down and spanking that sweet ass of yours until it was red and twitching. You hadn’t given him the okay to dominate you completely, yet, but you thought you knew where this interaction was headed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Would tonight be the night where he took you fully? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If so, you were prepared for it. You hadn’t wanted to press the matter, as things had been rather busy, but you’d been ready for a while. There was something incredibly sexy about your boyfriend domineering your body, molding it in the way he saw fit. You wanted him to tease you, to make you cum all over his fingers from overstimulation or after a bout of edging - whichever he deemed to be preferable. You wanted to be told that you deserved to be fucked like a slut, because you <em>were</em> his slut. You unconsciously rubbed your thighs together in anticipation, a gesture that the blonde didn’t overlook.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eager for something, cadet?” He smirked knowingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Cadet</em>. You were a squad leader; you hadn’t been a cadet in years. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sides of your lips tugged into a smirk. So, this was what he had in mind, was it? Well, you were more than happy to play along. You bit your lower lip, acting the part of a vulnerable young lady who had barely ever been touched by a man. His eyes drowned in your face, a dark glint sparkling behind his bright azure abyss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, n-no, commander,” you denied, glancing away shyly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gripped your chin gingerly, forcing you to stare at him, to take him in as he had you. You gulped, barely bringing yourself to inspect him when he was so close to your face. He was handsome and alluring; sometimes, it still made you jittery to be close in proximity. There was also the fact that he practically exuded dominant energy that a submissive like you could never contest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tell me the truth," he demanded, tone dropped a few octaves. "It's clear that you want something I have."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had never heard him sound so confident. How could you possibly object to him taking you when he was so smooth with his advances?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I think I want... you, sir," you purred desirably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled, happy to hear your admittance. He brought his face ever closer, warm breath Fanning across your face. It smelled of his morning hazelnut coffee with a sharp undertone of rum. You were addicted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you prepared for all of me, sweet cadet?" He muttered capturing your lips is a vicious kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nibbled on your bottom lip, taking the flesh between his teeth but barely biting down hard enough to inflict pain. It felt nice to have him tend to you like this. Typically, how he kissed you was passionate, though not to this degree. You couldn't help but sigh blissfully. When he released you, you could barely contain your excitement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please!" You begged. "I'm ready for you, commander. I-I need you!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Need - that's what it felt like. It transcended want and desire by a long shot. If you didn't have him holding you down and taking what was his soon, you didn't know how you would keep your sanity intact.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brushed his plump lips past yours once more, this time not applying any pressure. His arousal was growing. If he didn't take you into his bedroom within the next few moments, he would surely skip the theatrics and ravage you right here. Normally, that wouldn't have been so bad. Sometimes, the two of you liked to play a rather risque game, where he railed you aggressively against the door to his office and dared you not to make a sound. Only once had you ever moaned too loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alas, tonight was different than usual. Tonight, he would thoroughly dominate you, using you as he pleased and showing you that being his cute little submissive wasn't all that bad. If he played his cards right, perhaps you would agree to let him do this more. The prospect of having you at his mercy didn't fail to make his mouth water. He swallowed thickly, maintaining his composure. He was the master in this arrangement; he couldn't let you see him come undone so easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one swoop, he picked you up into his arms and carried you toward his sleep quarters. You squealed quietly at the sudden display of brute strength. You couldn't lie; you were already enjoying this quite a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kicked the door open and then booted it closed behind him. He placed you gently onto his mattress before moving back to lock the knob. He didn't want anyone entering to the scene he had imagined in his head countless times since getting into a relationship with you. You would be so unprotected and <em>raw</em>; no one but him could ever see you this way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked back over, looming ominously over you with his arms crossed. His strict gaze snapped to your outfit. It would have to go before the festivities began. He tugged on the straps of your uniform to signify this. Hi immediately took the hint and got to work. If this was regular lovemaking, he would have taken his time with you, removed your clothing himself. Fortunately, he had better things in wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While you undressed, he strode to the headboard and brought forward under-the-mattress wrist restraints. The bottom of the bed made up a matching set. He tucked them away whenever he wasn't actively using them, for fear that some poor fool would happen into his room somehow and find them. He hadn't used them on you before now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laid back as he instructed, giving him free range of your body. He smoothed a hand down your exposed stomach, treating the skin there as if it was sacred. He loved how you looked. He loved your weight, your height, and your skin. Truly, you were such a perfect bundle for him, and he wanted to show you his desire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm going to restrain you," he explained as he fastened the cuffs around your wrists and ankles. "Next time, I'll dress you up before I do this, so you can be an even prettier package for your commander."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A coil started to wind in the pit of your stomach at this. The thought of you in crotchless panties and a micro bra made you whine, though only due to the premise that it would drive your boyfriend nuts. It was insane. He thought you were so sexy that even <em>you</em> believed it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fastened a collar around your neck, next. It was pure black, faux leather, and bulky. The front had a link for a leash, which you hoped very much that he would use this time. He stepped back to marvel at his setup so far, a small smirk on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Perfect," he decided after a few seconds of scrutinizing. "You look breathtaking on display for me like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat down on the edge of the mattress, half facing you, and exhaled deeply. You did your best to keep eye contact with him despite your situation. His face articulated confidence and serenity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you have an idea as to how this works?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had some idea. You knew he was asking to make you feel more secure. In reality, neither of you had really discussed your sexual interests much. It had taken you both some time to work up the courage for this event.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do we need a safe word?” You inquired, having heard the term from Hanji a few times prior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin bobbed his head. “That’s right. What do you want it to be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought about it for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ketchup.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde rose a magnificent eyebrow in question. “Ketchup?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes, ketchup. When were either of you going to use that word in the confines of your bedroom? Unless he secretly had a ketchup fetish, it would never come up. Thus, it was the perfect word to use as a failsafe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ketchup it is, then.” He rubbed your thigh tamely. "I also want to talk to you about rules."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lit up. <em>Rules</em>. The way his voice had dipped told you that you would like these <em>rules</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with," he disclosed. "If you say the safe word, I stop immediately."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn't imagine that you would ask him to cease his ministrations, but it was good to know that he cared enough to disclose these things to you. You didn't imagine that this sort of communication happened often with other couples. Being in a mature, steady partnership with Erwin had its perks. There wasn't a day that went by where you didn't feel special to him. This was further evidence of your importance, what he was doing presently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm going to blindfold you," he continued. "You won't speak unless spoken to, and you'll thank me for everything I do to you, even if you don't like it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The coil in your stomach was tightening. Your pussy was on fire. <em>Yes</em>. This is what you had been waiting for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You call me commander, sir... or master."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Master," you tested the term, letting it flow from your lips like liquid sex. "<em>Master</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arousal was growing exponentially from how receptive you were being. Had he known you liked submitting this much, he would have made you do it sooner. He hummed instead of releasing the low groan that wanted so badly to emit from his throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Composure</em> - he had to maintain it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You do exactly as I ask, when I ask it," he said, biting back a tremble at how your tits bounced as you shifted. "Without question."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, commander," you replied, adapting effortlessly to your new role.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm going to make you sore," he whispered, leaning closer to you with a knowing simper. "And you'll beg me to bruise that sweet ass of yours, won't you, cadet?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, feeling your face heat up from his filthy talk. It was so foreign to hear him talk of spanking and fucking you. The man wasn't hugely into dirty talk on the regular, though you <em>had</em> heard him say some pretty nasty things before. Now that you had unleashed this side of him, maybe he would feel more inclined to partake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You inhaled sharply, heart racing as his lips hovered above yours. "Yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's my good girl."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with that, he got up from the bed, leaving you to pout. You had been banking on a kiss, but you supposed that affectionate Erwin had checked out for the evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked over to his side table and opened the bottom drawer. After shuffling around, he produced a ball gag and nipple clamps. He held them up for you to see. Next, he snatched a black blindfold and set it onto the bed. Finally, came a small wireless vibrator.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn. You hadn't known how much of a dominant pervert he was until now. You were impressed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasted no time in slipping the blindfold around your head and smoothing out your hair. You closed your eyes as he secured it, opening them to absolutely darkness. Barely any light had fluttered in through the gaps, making it so that you had to rely on sound and touch. This also meant that these senses would be heightened for a while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your breath hitched when you felt him roll one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He grabbed the other one and did the same. You moaned softly as he tugged at them. Having your breasts played with was such a nice feeling. It made your pussy damp and drove your temperature up. He knew this well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they were erect and pleased to his liking, he clamped them. The devices locked on a little too softly, at first, but he soon fixed this. He tightened them until they were squeezing your peaks lovingly. The pressure was odd, though not unwelcome. You chewed on your lip, trying to refrain from thrusting your hips upwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Does that feel nice, sweetheart?" He asked slyly. "Or are they too loose?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head slowly. "They're fine, sir."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll tighten them, then."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No!" You gasped, feeling him wiggle the clamps on your tits. "Please, master, they're already so-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His finger slid beneath your collar and jerked your head forward. Your wrists pulled painfully against the restraints. He was directly in front of your face, his blue hues boring through your blindfold. You could smell his breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What did I say about thanking me, (f/n)?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice was firm and brimming with resolve. You had no choice but to submit. Those were the rules, after all, and you had agreed to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Th-thank you," you stammered pathetically. "Please... do what you want to me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did just that, tightening the clamps only a smidgen more. The pressure difference was noticeable but it still brought you some form of gratification. Even breathing brought a zap of bliss down to your clit, which was practically swimming in your fluids by now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He clicked a leash onto your collar with ease, lightly snagging on it to let you know it was there. The ball gag went on next. You guessed that you wouldn't be sucking his cock tonight; maybe next time. He fastened the gag securely around your face. You were already drooling around it, clearly not used to having your mouth open while overstimulated. He brushed loose strands of hair out of your face and pressed a kiss to your cool, sweaty cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What happened next blew your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt him place the mini vibe atop your expectant bud, holding it there until he could grab something else he had put on the bed next to your legs. Tape. He was taping the vibrator against your clit. You sure were glad you had shaved this morning. He removed his hands when the device was ready.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flexed your buttocks, trying to see if there was a way to shake it off if you had to. Alas, it seemed as though the commander had done this before. You would simply have to suffer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're being so good, so quiet," he mused, pacing around the bed. "Let's change that, shall we?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned the vibrator on to the medium setting. You couldn't repress the sigh that flew past your lips as you were jostled completely awake. Your hips swayed and you tried to close your legs to stop from screaming. It was almost too much. You threw your head back and arched, giving him a delectable view of your beauty as you came undone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mm, so responsive," he purred. "Tell me, what are you thinking about right now, as this toy makes you cum?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could barely form a coherent string of letters, let alone register him talking. Besides, you had a giant ball stuffed soundly in your mouth. When you didn't answer, though, he was swift to grab a fistful of your hair and yank you upwards. The new angle made the vibrator feel even better as it hummed away at your nub.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you hear me?" He growled deeply. "I don't tolerate disobedience from my playthings."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had heard him that time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I...! O-oh, god...!" You slurred as best as you could behind the gag. "I-I'm s-sorry, m-master...!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>What are you thinking about, pet?</em>"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-<em>you</em>!" You spat, muffled, chest heaving as you reached your highest point. "<em>You fucking me</em>!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He licked from your collarbone up to your earlobe. He took the piece of skin between his teeth and nibbled tenderly. "That's my good girl."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brought you to orgasm with the toy twice more, pleasure washing over you in pulsating waves. When your precious little cunt clenched around nothing for the final time, you were salivating profusely. You were grateful that he had finally taken it off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Erwin undid your wrist and leg restraints, and you almost believed he was done with you. That's when he took you by the hair and slammed you face-first into mattress. The impact made you shriek. You were thankful for the gag, then, as it wasn't nearly as loud as it would have been without it. He didn’t waste time in pressing you down further with his massive form. He gathered your wrists in his hand and laced them together with a silk tie. He redid your leg restraints to prevent you from flopping around too much. This next part was going to hurt a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lifted himself up and gazed at his masterpiece of a woman on their bed. Yes. This was how he wanted to take her. He wanted it to be rough and feral. He wanted to make it so that she begged for him, so that she wanted him to rail her like this <em>every</em> time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brought a paddle out from his side table to accompany the plethora of other items he had set aside. This was your crash course in how he wanted to be satisfied. He wanted to cram as many thing into this session as possible. Not to mention, you had been a<em> bad </em>girl, not thanking him for tightening those pincers on your delicate nipples earlier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know how I train my cadets, (f/n)?” He mused, sauntering over to your subdued, unveiled body, palming the paddle in anticipation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groaned, neglecting to answer him again. You seemed to be rather forgetful of your place this evening. As a result, he brought the paddle down hard on your ass. It made a thick cracking sound, bruising the skin. The gag enveloped your guttural scream. <em>Fuck</em>, that had hurt... but your pussy had thoroughly enjoyed the treatment. It wasn’t rare for him to spank you in bed. Sometimes, he would even demand that you to bend over his desk or another surface for some especially rough handling. He was a fair master, you were learning, but he liked his fair share of mischief, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you like being punished?” He asked, tone sounding strained, as he brought the paddle down again, biting his lip at how it made your flesh jiggle. “Does it make you <em>hot</em>, (f/n)?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” You mumbled against the ball, drool running down the sides of your mouth. “I’m <em>begging</em> you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your backside was hit again and again and again. You screeched, mouth dry and throat hoarse. You could feel it in your pussy. Every time he snapped it down, it sent a shockwave that spanned all the way down your lower half. It made your clit twitch. You unconsciously flexed your hips, wanting nothing more than for him to touch you like this, to run that paddle along your throbbing cunt. You need friction. The vibrator hadn’t been enough. You wanted something big inside you, while something else lavished your nub with attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, what had he turned you into? You were a monster for your own release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Begging</em>?” He drawled, voice like molten gold. “Is that what I heard from my beautiful little slave? You’re begging for your master’s cock?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded vigorously, whining when the paddle found your ass thrice more before he decided that enough was enough. He had worked both you and himself up enough for the main course. Abandoning the paddle, he removed his uniform as best he could without ripping the garments off like a wild animal. He didn’t want to let on that he was just as eager as you for this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Composure</em> - he was swiftly losing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hard penis sprung loose from his boxers upon sliding them down his muscular legs. Blonde pubic hair lined his balls. You had requested that he not shave, seeing as you didn’t trim down there, either. He supposed it was only fair to not expect things from your partner that you couldn’t reciprocate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pumped his dick in his hand, exhaling gingerly. He had been waiting for this since he had first had you. He had wanted this <em>so</em> badly, but he had been patient with you. It was difficult to comprehend that the time had finally come for him to claim you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kneeling on the bed, he straddled you from behind and grazed the tip of his cock against your moist folds. Your entire form stiffened, as if it realized what was coming. Well, it ought to have, by now. He grabbed your leash and pulled back on it, making your body curve backwards. Unfastening your ball gag, he let it fall from your mouth, tossing it off the mattress hastily. The blindfold soon followed. You tested your jaw, moving it from side to side in an attempt to find comfort. The gag had been in your mouth for a while - maybe<em> too </em>long - but Erwin didn’t give you enough time to focus on that. He leaned down, breath ghosting over your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t answer my question from before, so I’ll ask you one more time,” he whispered seductively. “ Do you know how I train my cadets?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Panting like an animal in heat, you shook your head, rasping a meek, “H-how, s-sir?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled, glad you had asked. In an instant, he had completely sheathed himself inside you, throwing his head back and letting himself feel you clamp down on his manhood. He held your bucking hips firmly with one hand while coiling your leash around the other. A vicious moan was ripped from your raw esophagus as you felt his balls slap against your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I fuck them into submission,” he hissed. “I make them realize who they belong to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ah</em>, oh my <em>god</em>!” you cried, both his cock and his dirty talk hitting the spot for you. “<em>Yes</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn’t keen on waiting any longer to commence his onslaught. He pounded into you at a rapid pace. On your stomach, he was hitting a place so deep inside you, that you were babbling nonsense. He snaked a hand down to your clit and took it between two fingers, rolling it fast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know who owns you, (f/n)?” He implored you, relishing in the sound of his sack slapping against you as he yanked on the leash.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Y-you</em>!” You howled, no longer caring about keeping the noise to a minimum. “<em>You own me</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were so close. So close. So cl-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cum for your commander, cadet!" He barked, hips doing overtime with how speedily he was destroying your abused hole. "<em>Cum</em>!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you weren’t one to neglect a direct order. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fingernails dug into your ties as a lion-esque roar reverberated through your throat. Your insides clenched around your lover like a venus flytrap, clamping and refusing to release until your pussy was thoroughly milked of its juices. He cooed softly about what a good girl you were, and about how he wanted to feel you squeeze him. He soon followed your descent, not letting up to care for you post-orgasm until he used your figure to reach his peak. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as he was about to cum, he tore himself from your hole and jerked himself off, spraying his seed onto your sweet ass and pussy. Globs of white and clear liquid decorated your skin as he relieved himself against his bound bedmate, playing out a fantasy that he had only ever dreamed about. He probably spent a good five minutes recuperating afterward, hunched over your body as he caught his breath. This was the hardest and furthest he had ever gone with someone. Would you let him go even further next time, he wondered?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a grunt, Erwin grabbed some tissues from the side table and wiped his cum from your back. He unleashed your neck from the collar ensemble and gently stroked your hair whilst doing so. You melted into his touch as he undid the bindings surrounding your wrists. Despite them being silk, you had still managed to give yourself slight rug burn from struggling. You hadn’t been able to help it - he had been teasing you far too much for you to have remained idle. You gathered a wrist in your opposite palm and stroked it sorely. It was a small price to pay for what you had received.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled over lazily, mind foggy, staring up at your boyfriend lovingly. You were a sight, to be sure. Your hair was messy and your skin felt damp and sticky from sweat and other caked-on fluids. You ran a shaky hand through your locks in an attempt to untangle them. The commander laughed lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like you need a shower,” he remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded at him. “You, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got off the mattress after tossing the tissues he had used to clean himself off into the nearest trash bin. Offering you a hand, he unconsciously requested that you bathe together; you couldn’t possibly pass up an opportunity like that. He helped you off of the comfortable surface and guided you toward the washroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you had much to discuss, but judging by the dull, satisfying throb between your legs and the buzz in your busy mind, you had a feeling that you would be doing this again<em> real </em>soon.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alexander Anderson: Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Alexander takes Christmas Day off from his usual church duties to spend it with his wife. You have a few small, well-wrapped gifts for him, knowing he likes a good presentation. What you don’t realize is that he has something far grander than materialistic offerings in store for you.</p><p>Warning: Fluff(!?), oral sex, sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You moaned softly as you adjusted the massive quilted comforter over yourself. Your husband stirred next to you at the sudden movement, grunting when his bare bottom involuntarily rubbed up against your lower half. The cool air that wafted around in the small bedroom glided gently across your sweaty face. Your body felt heavy and your mind could barely turn on. It must have been about seven thirty in the morning, judging by how the deep orange rays of the sun were just starting to flutter through the white drapes. You lifted a lazy arm and practically threw it over your face. You were too tired to face the day yet.</p><p>You had stayed up until one in the morning, attempting to wrap Alexander’s gifts in as neat a manner as possible. You knew he liked a good presentation, and you also knew that Christmas was an important holiday for him. Typically, he spent the afternoon conducting a heartfelt sermon, and the evening visiting the children at a local orphanage. Sometimes, if he was needed by Iscariot, he wouldn’t even have the evening to spend with you. This year, however, he had elected to take a more selfish route; he had decided to spend his day at home, by your side. Of course, given his immense dedication to the Catholic Church over the years, they hadn’t minded his absence. In fact, Enrico Maxwell, of all people, had even <em>encouraged</em> it.</p><p>“We can manage,” he had said with a dramatic sigh, flipping his bound albino locks over his shoulder. “Spend the day with your wife for once.”</p><p>When he had first told you this news, you had been elated. He had opted to spend this special occasion with just <em>you</em>, his <em>wife</em>. He would set down his role as a religious leader for just one day, so that he could have a normal Christmas with you. Now, this meant that you had to make it exceptionally enjoyable for him, down to every fine detail.</p><p>He had claimed that having you was enough of a gift, but you had insisted on picking up materialistic things you knew he liked. You had gotten him socks, as he kept tearing holes through his existent pairs. You had also gotten him a few nice dress shirts. When you told him you had gathered some items you thought he would like, he had gazed at you with an unreadable expression for a moment before smiling warmly.</p><p>“If it makes ya happy, lass,” he had chuckled gingerly. “Just don’t burn yerself out. I don’t need much.”</p><p>Well, the truth was, you had gone overboard… but it was for a good cause! Surely he would understand. He would see your dedication, afford you a cheeky smirk and tell you that you’d gone against his wishes with your extended effort. Maybe it would lead to some kisses and hugs, and then he would drop it. Though, you could expect some teasing in the weeks to come.</p><p>“Don’t wear yerself down, now,” he would probably quip at you from the dining table as you cleaned the dishes. “Though I doubt very much you’d listen to yer husband, now, would ya lassie?”</p><p>You almost laughed at the thought. You loved your spicy relationship with the Scottsman. It was everything you had ever wanted.</p><p>You rolled onto your side and slung an arm over his larger, broader form. You could hardly wait for him to wake up. If overindulgence was a sin, this marriage would be your downfall into the depths of corruption.</p><p>Alexander flexed his muscular back beneath your arm before moving to face you. He must have felt you shuffling around. The second his gorgeous blue eyed met yours, you broke out into an exhausted grin. He matched your expression to a more subtle degree, closing his eyes for several seconds on end in a sad attempt to maintain consciousness.</p><p>“Mornin’,” he managed softly, his Scottish accent making you blush even years later. “Yer up early, aren'tcha?”</p><p>“Maybe,” you thrummed with a smile.</p><p>He chuckled shortly. “Don’t tell me ya planned this.”</p><p>It was your turn to giggle. “I wish I had.”</p><p>He wrapped his big arms around you and reeled you closer to his chest. His thick blonde hairs tickled your breasts, as they always did. He pressed a chaste kiss against the top of your head as he tucked you beneath the sheets and kept you connected in his loving embrace.</p><p>“Who’s to say I didn’t, then?” He asked slyly.</p><p>You rose a critical brow. “Didn’t you just ask me if <em>I’d</em> planned this?”</p><p>He pulled back slightly to peer down at you with a small simper and sleepy orbs. “Couldn’t let yer wasted opportunity go to waste, now, could I?”</p><p>You would play his game.</p><p>“Very well,” you conceded, exhaling humorously. “What do you have in mind, dear husband?”</p><p>He bit his lower lip and brushed his forehead gently against yours. You felt warm despite the chilly atmosphere; you always did in his muscular arms. His warm breath fanned tenderly across your face as he exhaled slowly. You could feel his body relaxing.</p><p>“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear ya call me that,” he murmured in a vulnerable tone that he had only ever revealed to you.</p><p>You kissed him to give non-verbal confirmation that you, too, were quite content as his wife. Inhaling his musk, you wrapped both arms around his bulky neck and cuddled into him even more so than prior. You no longer felt the cool chill of the bitter December air - not when you were so close to him.</p><p>“I know yer cozy, but would ya mind layin’ on yer back for me?”</p><p>You nuzzled into him. “No.”</p><p>He was floored for a minute, not used to this childish, playful side of you. Things had been so serious lately, that there had been little time for games. It was refreshing to see this nature from you, again.</p><p>“No?” He echoed slyly.</p><p>You snickered, repeating yourself, “no.”</p><p>Everything happened so quickly. One moment, you were nestled close to your husband. The next, you were being moved with inhuman strength, to effortlessly lay next to him. Instead of mounting you, however, he situated himself close to the bottom of your bed, at your feet. You gazed at him curiously. He secured his large hands on your thighs and stretched his fingers out over them, parting your legs so that he could nudge between them. Your mouth ran dry.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Well.</p><p>He hasn’t done <em>this</em> in a while.</p><p>Two grand fingers slid between your folds, parting the flesh to get a good look at your precious nub. Your sex was glistening and convulsing for him. Just his warm breath blowing against it was turning you on. This was something he loved to see. It was a reminder that he knew how to please you more than adequately. It made him feel like an excellent lover, and above all else, a man.</p><p>He neared your pussy, giving your slit a long, extended lick from top to bottom. You shuddered, head lulling back as you bit your lower lip. When he took your sweet clit between his lips, sucking softly, you just about lost it. Your hands whipped down, fingers entangling in his messy blonde locks. He hummed in amusement, furthering your stimulation.</p><p>Your juices were nice. They weren’t anything extraordinary, they was just <em>nice</em>. He liked how his wife tasted. It was always a treat to go down on you. He regretted not doing it as often as he would have liked due to a busy and hectic work schedule. Besides, he knew that you preferred a good rut to oral sex any day… at least, you usually did. Perhaps he would change your mind about that this morning.</p><p>He placed the bud between his lips and held it there momentarily, gliding his tongue along it in a particular rhythm that made you see all the colours of the rainbow. Your hips fluttered upwards to shove yourself harder against his mouth, unable to contain your lewd noises. He practically slurped at your nectar, loving how excitable you were when he did this. You were already so close. For a second, he ceased his actions and rose up to look at you.</p><p>“It’s a sour testament to my duties as a husband that yer release is near, dear lassie,” he remarked with a devious, miniscule twinkle in his blue glare.</p><p>You huffed in a sorry attempt to calm yourself, draping the back of your hand over your forehead. He was so alluring, gazing up at your with your juices coating his mouth and chin. It was hard to stop yourself from shoving him back into your pussy.</p><p>“H-how so?” You inquired faintly.</p><p>“Yer endurance should be stronger,” he insisted boldly. “If I was doin’ my job right, it would take ya longer.”</p><p>You stared at him for a time before giggling breathily. You challenged him on that, “how do you know it isn’t because you’re doing your job too well?”</p><p>He sunk back to your wetness and got back to work, seemingly ignoring your counter. That meant you had won; he knew that there was no use in arguing with his intelligent wife when she was correct about something. You grinned, though only for as long as it took his tongue to start an onslaught against your aching, swollen clit. Curse that skillful muscle of his! You couldn’t even enjoy a victory in peace when he was… when he was…</p><p>Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. The feeling was indescribable. It was as if he had mapped out your sex before delving in to taste it. He knew which angles to stroke and how hard he had to suck to force glorious sounds from your parted lips. Your heels dug into the mattress, and you lifted your lower half up off the bed. Alexander made sure to keep his rough, calloused palms pressed firmly against your thighs, so as to prevent you from sailing up to high. He had to bring you to a close before you could leave the bed, after all; this was his Christmas present to you.</p><p>When your completion washed over you, it came in pulsating waves that blinded you until they had settled. Your legs shook wildly and your torso wriggled in his grip. Your ass clenched and unclenched in time with your walls. You pulled at smooth tufts of blonde as you whimpered his name over and over, making him swell with excitement. He didn’t stop licking until he felt your pussy tighten strongly for the final time beneath his tongue. Before departing, he admired his handiwork, your clear-white fluid dripping out of your womanhood thanks to his gift.</p><p>Your chest heaved like you had just ran a marathon. You couldn’t recall the last time he had done something so sporadic like that. Maybe you would need to give him a reward for a job well done, too; whenever your heartbeat normalized, that is.</p><p>He rose from his place between your legs and offered you a grin that was youthful in its nature as he regarded your heated face fondly. You returned his gesture. He wiped his lips with the back of his wrist as he crawled toward you sensually. The top half of his manhood slid along the inside of your thigh as your husband came up to embrace you.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, my love,” he purred.</p><p>Your hand went down to grasp him, maintaining eye contact as you gave him a nice, drawn-out stroke. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dabi: Creampie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really love writing this man as a sadistic bastard.</p><p>Summary: Dabi doesn't understand why you decided to cheat on him, after how long it had taken him to trust you. Alas, he knows exactly what to do with slutty little girls like you.</p><p>Warning: Abusive themes, cheating, choking, creampie, delusional thinking, dirty talk, dubcon, implied anal sex, slut-shaming, yandere themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Y'know, I gotta admit. I never thought you'd actually be stupid enough to fuck someone behind my back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The abrupt, sharp voice made you yelp. You immediately recognized it as your boyfriend's, but wasn't he on some sort of long-term mission for Shigiraki? You looked over your shoulder on the mattress, laying on your stomach with your legs crossed elegantly behind you. You hadn’t registered his words, only that he was there. He had spoken so lowly, with such <em>distaste</em>, that you hadn’t caught it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Probably something about Shigiraki,</em> you thought, just to calm your nerves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, D-Dabi?" You stammered, laying your wide eyes on the stitched man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was expressionless in the doorway. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest and his rough locks were messier than usual, as if he had run a hand through them one too many times today. He wasn’t smiling - that was your first cure that something was wrong. Usually, upon seeing you after a few days apart, he showed some sign of contentment. He wasn't very verbally affectionate, but you knew what some of his non-verbal behaviours translated as. This time, however, he didn't seem happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dark eyes traced the outline of your ass beneath the thin fabric of your clothing. You looked so fucking hot like that, wearing a short black skirt and crop top - no panties to be seen. Your navy thigh-highs complimented the rest of your ensemble, making your back look even more breathtaking than it already was. You laid on your stomach, not even bothering to get up off the bed to greet him. It wasn't like he needed you to do this every time, but given the current circumstances, better behaviour would have helped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your legs were bent in the air, crossing above your ankles. It gave him an outstanding view of your pussy. Had you purposefully not worn any underwear today? If so, then the easy access would have been for your other lover, as he had informed you of his extended absence and lied about his return date. You knew exactly what he liked. Worse yet, you knew exactly what other men liked, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a shame, really; he had been banking on catching you in the act, fucking another man in his bed. He had expected to enter the room and stand there, rage steadily bubbling in his gut upon witnessing his girlfriend ride someone else's cock. From what he had gathered, you usually saw your side piece while he was absent. He wondered why you hadn't planned anything for today. Perhaps he had merely missed the event.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, it was probably for the best.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He glowered at you, thoughts of burning you terribly sounding rather nice in his head. If you had been anyone else, he might have done it. If you were someone he didn't give a damn about, he would have walked over to you right then and incinerated your pretty body. He scoffed at that, disappointed in himself for ever trusting you. You had always known how to use your body; that should have been enough to tell him that you were a slut. It was his mistake, he supposed - his mistake, in the long run.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pushing himself off the door frame, he strode over to your vulnerable figure and sat down on the edge of the bed next to your crossed legs. He shrugged off his long jacket, revealing a white t-shirt. You watched him curiously. He could tell you were uneasy from the way your legs had stopped jittering. You were alert. You were waiting for him to do something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What a clueless, <em>insightful</em> little lamb you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his hands on the mattress and tilted himself backwards a bit. He gazed up at the torn ceiling of the bedroom. It looked at though he was daydreaming, but really, he was simply biding his time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you hear me or are you just playing dumb?" He asked after a few minutes of intense, smoldering silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head. You wished you had heard him. Now, not only would he be pissed about what he had said, he would also be frustrated with your lack of response. There was something dreadfully wrong; you could sense it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I'm sorry," you muttered sincerely. "I-I didn't hear you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew he liked it when you did you best to make it sound like you weren't scared of him. It was like putting up a barrier that he would proceed to do everything in his power to collapse. Like everything else, your headstrong attitude and refusal to be weak were a game for him. You were nothing more than something to conquer, you thought; this emotionally calloused man couldn't offer you much else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed shortly. "Oh no, princess?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn't like how he had used that pet name. He only ever said it when he was in a poor mood. He knew how much you hated it. Your mind was racing like a flurry of wild horses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then, let me ask you this." His voice dropped several octaves. "Do you know who you belong to?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your blood ran cold when you felt his large hand clasp your ass cheek. The flesh there was starting to heat up the harder he grabbed it. You gulped, understanding the predicament you were in. Normally, he wasn't like <em>this</em> - not with you. There were times where he had certainly burned your skin, but only as a warning. One time, he had gone so far as to char his name into the place above your ass. It was a permanent tramp stamp, as he liked to call it. It was a constant reminder that you were his. Thus, you replied with precisely that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I belong to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirked coldly, though he didn’t seem satisfied. "That's right. And what have you been doing behind my back?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh, god</em>. He <em>did</em> know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow, whether through his own means or the words of others, he had discovered your affair. You were going to cut it off with the other man as soon as you could muster the gall. It wasn’t necessarily because you felt poorly for cheating on your boyfriend, however; it was because you knew what your boyfriend was capable of. It became a well known notion that you could never leave Dabi on the evening you had tried to do just that. You had taken on a side piece for the intimacy, sans the petrifying fear. You had wanted to feel safe and secure in your choice to sleep and spend time with someone, which was something that Dabi could never give you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Months ago, you had attempted to break up with the patchwork man. You reasoning had been rational enough; it was because he scared you. You claimed that you couldn’t love a person who capitalized on emotional obscurity in the form of harsh punishments - like branding you with his <em>name</em>, for fuck’s sake - and general unavailability.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn't taken too kindly to your confession.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had grabbed your wrist in a vice-grip and yanked you onto the mattress. Leering over you, he had grinned while telling you that he didn’t want you getting any other <em>stupid fucking ideas</em> in your head. From there, he had taught you a lesson or two in respect. By the time he finished, you had been seeing stars <em>and</em> things his way. He knew how to manipulate your body exceptionally well, and thus, your mind naturally followed. He had filled you up to the brim with his cum, telling you venomously that you could never leave, that you were <em>his</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'd give you a day to come back," he had told you, as you'd laid on his bare chest to recuperate in between rounds. "Then, I'd start killing off your little friends."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, Dabi had a sick sense of humor. That time, however, he hadn't been joking. Even though he had been beaming cheekily, he had been dead serious. You could tell by the way he had clutched you so tightly against him, refusing to let you budge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sad part was, you still loved him to some degree, even if you had said you couldn’t love a man like him. In reality, he would always be important to you. He had ingrained himself too far into your mind for you to say that you <em>hated</em> him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man on the side was your way of asserting control over your life beyond your boyfriend. Your other dude gave you something that you desperately craved, as well - affection. Dabi was seldom sweet in bed, but your fling? Your fling cupped your face and told you how beautiful you were. Your fling kissed your forehead with passion and meaning. He wasn't anything like the blue flame menace; he would never hurt you like Dabi did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You exhaled softly and cleared your throat. You didn't want to make things worse on yourself. As such, you would come clean. There was no use in denying what you had done. Your fate was already sealed, no matter what you did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you could say anything, his hand heated up abruptly, scalding your poor skin. You shrieked and wriggled around, trying to create some distance between you and him. He wasn't playing around this time. Unlike the previous times you had gotten on his nerves, there was nothing playful about him. He wouldn't let you go, though. He was determined to keep you close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>I said</em>, what have you been doing behind my back? You heard me that time." He snickered darkly, like this was all a sick joke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh god, <em>please</em>!" You screamed, the pain reverberating through your being. "I-I'm so-sorry! I-I'm so- I'm so-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snickered humorlessly. "If you were anyone else, you'd be dead right now. You're lucky I love you so damn much, princess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His feelings for you were holding him back from obliterating you, clearly, but how long would it be until those weren't enough to keep you alive? You had genuinely pushed your luck, with this one. On top of that, this was the first time he had ever mentioned loving you despite the duration of your time together. It should have been more special than this. It shouldn't have been beneath the context of you cheating on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered, back arching as you tried to wiggle away. He secured you in place, ensuring that you would feel every minute increase in temperature. He was getting off on this - you were sure of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had an explanation, but not one he would like. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-it was an accident,” you asserted, which wasn’t an <em>outright</em> lie. “W-we met, and I liked him, and he was so <em>nice</em> to me, and-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And you thought you'd let him fuck you as a reward," he interrupted. "For being nice, I mean."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gawked. "No!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had jumped to the incorrect conclusion. It wasn’t like you were doing very well at describing why you had done this, either, though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dabi hummed, moving his hand down to your pussy. You tensed when you felt him run two fingers up and down your slit, as if petting your folds like a gentle lover. For once, you didn’t want him to slip them inside. While you were evidently ready for him physically, you weren’t mentally prepared for any of the torture he had in store.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mmm, wet for me or for wet for him?" He inquired non-chalantly, as if he had instead asked you where you wanted to eat tonight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a good question, nonetheless. You had been dripping before you had even noticed him in the room with you. What had you been thinking about? Had it been the praise that your side piece gave you, or had it been the perception of true lover’s rough hands gripping your hips as you bounced on him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the answer was <em>Dabi</em>. <em>It had been Dabi.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-you!" You exclaimed genuinely. “I-I was thinking a-about you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hah.” He clicked his tongue. “I don’t believe you. I think you know you’re in deep shit and you're trying to save yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"N-no!” You pleaded. “Please, I-I always think about you when I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slid his digits into your damp core, sinking in all the way to his knuckles. You clawed at the sheets and gasped, feeling his fingers heat up inside you. He was the type of sick fuck to enjoy burning a woman like this, wasn't he? You dreaded what was to come. Typically, he didn’t insert anything other than his cock into your holes, so this was new territory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you think of me when you fucked him?" He demanded, voice low and stern. “Was it just to pass the time while I was away?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grimaced, eyes shifting past you for a moment. “Not that that would make it acceptable..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped, suppressing a moan when you felt his fingers flex against your tight walls. It was such a foreign feeling, him stretching you like this. You knew the reason was to frighten you with the prospect of his undying cerulean flames bursting out of your womanhood, but you couldn't help yourself from spasming around him. Finding that you were enjoying yourself a little too much, he crammed a third finger into your tight hole. It was almost too much. Your mouth hung open and your eyes rolled back. Your nipples hardened instantly, and you rocked against the bedsheets to feel some reprieve. You felt so <em>full</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I wanted to f-feel loved," you strained, electing to disclose the truth. "I just... I just w-wanted to f-feel good f-f-for o-once."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rose a brow and snorted, "<em>for once</em>, eh? You thank me for every load I spill into this cunt."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You closed your eyes and pursed your lips. He wasn't wrong. Sometimes it was only because you knew he wanted to hear it, while other times you were possessed to do so. Dabi made you feel nice, though it often came at a price. Seldom was he kind and nurturing in bed. Only once had he ever <em>made love</em> to you, and it hadn't really been your idea of <em>slow and sensual</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn't know what else to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned down to catch your eye, both of his portraying the lazy anger that flickered in his chest. The fingers inside you heated up briefly before subsiding. The warmth was like an irregular heartbeat with the way it pulsed into you. It was horrifying. You prayed he didn't lose his temper. A death like this wouldn't be painless, and you weren't even sure if it would be instant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sounds to me like you were a greedy little slut," he mused quietly. "That it, baby?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-yes..." you conceded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's what it was; you couldn’t deny it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Heh</em>," he spat with unbridled distaste. "Well, whatever."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wiggled his fingers inside you, delivering a feeling to you that made your eyes want to permanently roll back. He thrusted them in and out, slowly for a bit, until he was satisfied with your state. You could hear the squelch of him removing the digits from your womanhood, which only served to agitate your aching clit. You wanted to be touched. <em>God</em>, you wanted to be touched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay, let's remind you who you belong to," he grunted, getting up from the bed. "Don't move, or I'll burn you alive."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You obeyed to a fault, keeping your eyes trained forward as you listened to him remove his clothing. First, his boots, followed by his pants. Then, his boxers. Finally, his shirt. You bit your tongue when you felt both of his hands part your cheeks, putting your glistening sex on display. You knew it had been a mistake to skip out on wearing panties today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I would've preferred it if you were dry for this," he sighed, running a single finger along your moist folds. "Would've brought the point home a little more. You wouldn’t have liked that very much, doll.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>The point</em> being that you had been a bad girl, giving yourself to someone else like that. He had wanted you to hurt in a similar manner as him, because although he would never admit it, he had feelings for you. They were strong and unspoken, but they were there. If they were any lesser, you might have already been killed for your betrayal. You didn't understand how you had managed to slither into the calloused man's heart. He'd mentioned one time that it was because you reminded him of someone he had cared for very much, long ago. He hadn't told you who, and you hadn't bothered to pry. Perhaps this connection, too, would save you in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got onto the bed, straddling your knees and upper thighs. You finally let your legs drop to accommodate him. Without warning, he delivered a heavy clap to the same ass cheek he had subtly burned. You cried out in both discomfort and alarm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too much already?” He mocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave your other cheek the same attention. Your globes jiggled under his hold as he clutched onto them and squeezed roughly, like they were little more than molding clay. Had his nails not been digging relentlessly into your flesh, it might have actually felt good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The head of his dick probed the entrance of your sopping pussy, which was contracting wildly at the aspect of being spread out. He dipped his index finger halfway in, getting it nice and damp, before trailing it down to your precious jewel and rubbing one sweet circle. You moaned pathetically, so excited to finally have some solid friction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't get to cum, gorgeous," he said darkly. "Not after what you've done."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On that note, he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself entirely. You screamed as the head of his thick cock aggressively prodded your cervix. It hurt, but the way he stretched you with his girth made you want more. This fine mixture of pain and pleasure was always what Dabi strove for during sex.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn't take him long to start moving at a mind-numbing pace. One hand slammed down on the back of your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking back with half his might. You shrieked at the sensation of being so roughed up. He had never been so careless with you, and somehow, you were still turned on. His other hand slithered to your chest. He dragged one ultra hot finger from the bottom to the top of your shirt, searing it in half. It hung off you like a vest, but he didn't care. He fit one of your breasts into his palm, drawing back only to tease your nipple. The feeling of your tits getting played with only made you want to touch yourself more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dabi," you whined. "Please, I'm gonna-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged at your hair, making you groan in discomfort. He leaned down to growl in your ear, "you're not gonna do anything except take my cock."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shut up and did just that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand unlatched from your breast in favour of gliding up to your neck. You tensed when his fingers coiled around your pipe, worried that your end would come as he choked and fucked you in unconsciousness. Nevertheless, you didn’t try to stop him. He felt it was his right to do exactly as he pleased with you right now; perhaps if you went along with it, you would be spared the worst.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuckin’ love how you feel,” you heard him whisper as a symphony of pleasure flowed past your lips. “Really wish you hadn’t given yourself to some lowlife prick. What were you <em>thinking</em>, princess? You didn’t think I’d find out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was true. You shouldn’t have cheated to begin with; you should have known that it would only end miserably; infidelity always did. You didn’t have to ask what had happened to the other man. If Dabi knew about your excursions, then it was safe to assume that he had been murdered. You hoped he wouldn’t detail how he had done it, but you knew he would to hurt you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand contracted around your windpipe, making you choke. You could feel him burning the first few layers of your skin there, as well, though that was the least of your problems. Would today be the day he finally ended your servitude to him? The more you heard him grumble curses behind you, the more you were convinced that it was. You couldn’t speak anymore from the pressure around your throat. Black dots were beginning to appear in your line of sight. He had never done this to you before. Your arms started to flail, mind too alarmed for you to remain still any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed patronizingly, refusing to let up. He was so close and this was getting him there; he wouldn’t release you until he finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did he like the tattoo above your ass?” He snarled. “Did you even let him hit it from behind?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hadn’t for that exact reason. You and your former lover had always done it missionary or cowgirl, and both had been done most preferably with the lights off. He had known who you were involved with, but he hadn’t understood how dangerous Dabi was. The truth was, you were ashamed of the marking. You didn’t want anyone but your boyfriend to see it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to drag him back here and make him watch this,” he sneered. “But he’s seen you naked enough by now. This is just for <em>me</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand left your hair, falling to your clit. He flicked it a few times, purposefully heating up his fingers to burn you there. It didn’t feel wholly terrible. Your body was already warm as hell - what was a little more heat? He brought your chin down on your shoulder, his thick metal stitches grazing your cheek and neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t let him cum inside you, right?” And he decreased the pressure on your neck to give you an opportunity to answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took in a few heaves of fresh air as you shook your head back and forth vigorously. “N-no, I p-promise!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled sweetly, wrapped a charred arm around your torso and flipping you so that you were on your back. You didn’t even have time to recover, let alone register what had just occurred, for he had plunged into you again. This time, his speed was inhuman. He took both of your legs and tossed them over his shoulders, plowing into you hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” he grunted. “That would’ve been unforgivable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had narrowly dodged a bullet, with that one. It turned out that condoms really <em>did</em> save lives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, you’re gonna take my load and thank me for it,” he instructed, voice barely above a whisper. “Just like you always do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes, just like you always did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stilled inside you at that moment, groaned lowly as he emptied the contents of his balls into your clenching pussy. As usual, it felt amazing to be so full. Your only regret was that the circumstances hadn’t been normal... well, that, and you hadn’t gotten to cum. At this rate, you would be horny until he allowed you your prize; you didn’t know when that would be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His cum slid down your moist walls as he thrusted his cock in and out only halfway. He wanted to ensure that all of his fluids remained within you when he pulled out. If he did it<em> just right</em>, you would stay brimming with his semen when he fucked and came inside your other needy holes, too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carefully, he slipped out, dick erect and ready for the second round. He hoisted your legs up even higher, giving him access to your other hole. Your facial expression contorted into one of pure horror when you realized what he was going to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, no,” you begged, legs quivering in his grip. “Dabi, please. Not there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand grasped your chin roughly, shaking it to and fro to both disorient and humiliate you further. “That’s not what I told you to say. You must be fucking stupid to try and piss me off right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mouth clamped shut, tears brimming your eyes. You bit your lower lip in shame, not wanting to say anything at that, but the clock was ticking and your boyfriend was waiting. If you wanted to spare yourself even a little bit, you had to do this; you had to endure. Swallowing the rest of your pride, you locked eyes with him for effect and gave him exactly what he had requested without so much as a whimper of protest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This <em>was</em> all your fault, after all. Didn’t you want to be a good girl for him? You owed him that much, didn’t you...?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes. He would decree that you did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You coughed a few times, throat sore and dry, before sobbing, “th-thank you for your cum, Dabi. M-more, please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirked down at you as he prepped himself for entry. “Merry Christmas, baby.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alucard (hellsing): Shapeshifting + tentacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Our favourite vampire wants to try something new in the bedroom, though it requires your complete trust. He promises to treat you with the utmost respect, during and after, and he’s so charming that you can’t help but agree.</p><p>Warning: Anal sex, genderbend halfway through (shapeshifting), oral sex, tentacle sex, vaginal sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You grinded hard against Alucard’s clothed crotch, moaning when the friction from his pants reverberated through your aching clit. It wasn’t fair. You were completely bare on his lap, and he still had all of his clothes on. You broke your heated kiss with the vampire to pout. It had been a half hour of this dreadful teasing. He normally wasn't this cruel - not to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can you <em>please</em> just fuck me?" You rasped into his ear, inhaling the scent of his hair. As usual, he smelled of evergreen trees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled, hands gripping your ass tightly as he thrusted you down against his bulge a few more times. You moaned at the movement, feeling your nipples harden from more than just the coolness in the air. God, he knew how to work you. He knew where to press, driving you wild with every rub and nudge to your exposed figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Eager, pet?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cupped his face with both of your hands and brought him in for a kiss. His long tongue edged swiftly past your lips, exploring your moist cavern. He never got bored of discovering you. It was always a joy when you allowed him access. You were quickly becoming the only one who could satisfy him in this decaying world. Since you, his hand hadn't been able to cut it, and the prostitutes weren't as pretty in comparison; even his most willing victims paled. You had ruined him. Surely, you wouldn't mind if he returned the favour generously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He broke the kiss abruptly. "Do you trust me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You locked eyes with him, searching for the answer he was seeking. He didn't say things like this often. He wasn’t the type to be romantic or transparent with someone he wasn’t properly courting. Nevertheless, you uttered, "...have you given me a reason not to?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smirked, more than satisfied with your response, before offering, "we’ll see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you could question what he meant by that, you felt something coil itself around your waist, like a snake suffocating its prey. You glanced down to find that one of his large, thick, shadowy tendrils had entwined you in its grasp. Two more joined it, slithering around your upper arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What</em> the <em>fuck</em>?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brows furrowed. You hadn’t known that he could generate them so effortlessly. Moreover, you had only ever seen him use them during battle. Shamefully, you hadn’t thought of him using them on you like this until now. You wondered how long had he been wanting to do this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You unclasped your arms from his neck in favour of letting them lift you. As you left his lap, propelled in the air by <em>dark tentacles</em>, of all things, you felt your heart drop. It was so surreal, what was happening right now. Other than a few bites and nibbles here and there, you sometimes forgot that Alucard was a vampire. He hadn’t used any of his powers on you, when you were vulnerable, wet, and ready on top of him. When you had asked him to take control of your mind one drunken evening, using his vampiric influence, he had promptly told you that he didn’t have to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re already at my beck and call, my dear,” he had responded smugly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you couldn’t argue with that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since the first time you had let him between your thighs, no one else could do it for you. Not Pip. Not Seras. Not that cute bartender down the street. No one but Alucard. He knew this, as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A-are we trying... something... new?” You inquired, as more long, firm entities joined the others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One rather large tendril crawled up your stomach, splitting off into four when it reached your chest. Two curled around your breasts, squeezing them gingerly, while the other two flicked your erect nipples. You gasped at this sensation, but also at how your legs were aggressively parted by two more of the black terrors. Your lover watched from his throne with a predator’s grin on his face. His red eyes were narrowed and his fangs hung greedily over his lip. Clearly, he was enjoying the show.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I've wanted to do this for a while."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A tentacle slipped between your legs and prodded softly at your damp folds. Your breathing hitched. You relaxed your thighs to take it, nonetheless. This was new and a little jarring, but it was also exceptionally exciting. You had always fantasized about having a threesome; this was going to hit the spot for you, so long as you kept your mind open to the plethora of possibilities.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wh-what was, <em>ah</em>, stopping... you?" You queried, just as the thick mass entered you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t like a normal penis, though he had shaped it in a phallic manner. It didn’t have veins that you could feel, nor did it have the lovely mushroom cap that Alucard bore. It was thick and long, without much detail. That said, it <em>could</em> curve and jiggle about inside you, making waves of euphoria ripple through your torso. As if on cue, it did just that. You tightened frantically around it, pussy barely able to take it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed in a contemplative tone. "What, indeed."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been your reluctance. He had felt it in your heart. He would never admit this, however; to acknowledge his feelings aloud would be to make them real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Part of you had been scared of him when this arrangement had started. He had inferred as much by analyzing how you had jumped whenever his cold hands  raked over your exposed flesh. He chuckled at the fond memory. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Humans were so strange, seeking out things that intimidated them. He didn't know why you had agreed to let him ruin you on a consistent basis, knowing what he was. He could have crushed you. He could have influenced your mind and made you into one of his slaves. Maybe you had even <em>wanted</em> those things, judging from that time you had asked him to take control of your thoughts, many moons ago. Alas, he had done none of these things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had made sure to treat you with the utmost respect, even when degrading you. He had never crossed a line or breached your personal space in a way you hadn’t wanted. He had been attentive to how your form reacted to his touch and rhythm. Getting trapped in his own game, it wasn't long before he had trusted you as much as you trusted him. He hadn't anticipated having a relationship this intimate with a mere mortal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, he was content to let loose a little more. Now, he wanted to show you the perks of giving him even <em>more</em> access to your body and mind. It wasn't necessarily that his shadows were fucking the living daylights out of you that turned him on - it was the aspect of control. <em>Yes</em>, he <em>would</em> take you up on your unspoken offer to claim you wholly. Mind control would only be the tip of the iceberg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First, though, he wanted to try <em>this</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brought you down lower to him, chin resting in his hand as he scrutinized what was happening up close. He was at eye level with your crotch, marvelling at how easily your convulsing cunt took one of his creations. With ease, the thick rod flew in and out of your tightness ripping moan after moan from your sore throat. Your breasts bounced lewdly as the tendrils there pleasured your chest. Your nipples were rubbed and plucked delicately, increasing how frequently you clenched around what was in your pussy. The only places that weren't stuffed were your ass and mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, but he could fix that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tendril tapping your clit moved for a moment to allow him a taste. He leaned closer and swiped his long tongue across your bud, relishing how you behaved to his touch. He stood, then, and dipped a finger into your mouth. He tugged at your lower lip. You parted your lips on command, wrapping them around the digit and sucking generously. Such a sweet thing for him, weren’t you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you want to be full?" He mused, salivating at the prospect. "Will you let me fill you completely, my sweet human?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You managed a frail nod, far too preoccupied with how the tendril fucking you was stretching your walls like nothing before. It curved up, hitting a sweet spot inside you every time it entered to the hilt. If you had known that getting railed by his tentacles felt amazing, you would have suggested this the second time you had slept with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yes...!” You asserted, voice muffled from his finger. “B-but please, go-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easy,” he finished your sentence, popping his digit from your mouth. “I’m aware you lack experience with this. Let me take control.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he wouldn't be gentle. Gentle was for lovemaking, not new experiences. Gentle wasn't for what he had in mind tonight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leveraged one of his tendrils up to your mouth and teased your lips with the tip. It traced your fleshes, letting your tongue slip out to lick it. You were a little surprised to find that it had no distinct taste - not like his actual manhood. He watched you with fiery red eyes, petting himself through his pants. He shoved the mass at your lips down your throat with a hungry grin. You gagged before relaxing your muscles so that you could enjoy the sensation of your lips wrapped around one of his probes. You released a low moan, eyes closing as you let yourself to remain in the moment. You barely even jumped when you felt something prod against your back hole, so caught up in yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alucard tugged at your nipples to alert you. It sent an electric shock up your spine and all the way back down to your overstimulated cunt. You opened your eyes, drool dribbling down your chin at the pace which the tentacle thrusted in and out of your wanting mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If you want me to stop, tell me," he said. "Nod if you understand, pet."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bobbed your head as best you could with your face occupied. You screamed when you felt the tip of a tendril wash over your clit again, thankful that you were gagged; your unbridled cry of ecstasy would have woken up the entire estate. New sweat formed on your face and back as you twisted your body to find an even better angle for the length in your dripping cunt to hit. You wondered if he could feel you clasping his shadow snuggly, if he was afforded the same sensations that his ethereal body was given.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tendril flicking your bud, along with your pussy being fucked and your perky nipples teased, it didn't take you long to reach your first release of the evening. It was as though someone had placed a metal coil in your stomach. AS the coil wound tighter and tighter, the more warmth you felt in your gut. It wasn’t long before it snapped back and you overflowed, eyes blinking frantically as you puffed your chest out and took what he gave you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw your head back and cried against the thing violating your mouth as your orgasm washed over your lower half. It sent a rough, tingling sensation jetting through your cunt, making it spasm wildly. Your juices dripping instantly onto the floor below where you were being suspended, much to your lover's amusement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Such a good girl for me," he praised with a short snicker, still palming himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you kept looking like that, though, he would have to do something sooner rather than later. Alucard had centuries of patience; he could withstand a lot. What he could seldom tolerate, however, was witnessing his lover come undone without him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, that couldn’t stand for long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groaned, eyes drooping from the powerful release. He wasn't done with you yet, you knew, and the overstimulation was killing you. Your breasts continued to be caressed sweetly, and your clit was going numb with how speedily the shadow was stroking it. You didn't know if you had another one left in you, but the metaphorical coil winding up in the depths, once more, said otherwise. Your body wanted more. It needed to be relieved. It needed to have all of its holes stuffed for as long as your lover would oblige.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled out the mass that had lodged itself in your womanhood with a simple flick of his hand. It left your moistness with a soft squelch, only to be pressed against your other entrance. Your back curved, and you weren't sure if it was because you wanted it or because you were scared. You decided it was a fine mixture of both.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully, you felt him decrease the girth of his tendril, screwing just the tip into your extraordinarily narrow hole. You inhaled sharply. His hand came up to pet your back. He had stood up from his throne to comfort you for this next part, ever the gentleman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Be still," he whispered, soothing you with just his cold, undead touch and his lustful tone. "Let me make you feel good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>But what about you?</em> You wanted to ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'll please me when I ask for it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, yes. He could read your thoughts. Excellent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Oh, </em>yes<em>, sir.</em> You replied inwardly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When your ass was about halfway full, he stopped, letting you adjust around his creation. You flexed your tight hole. This didn't feel like regular sex in the least, but it made your sensitive bud quiver with desire. The entry had been easy due to the lubrication and your clit being played with. Alucard had been around for too many years to let your suffer from the pains of anal sex, that was for sure; he knew the ins and outs of intimate etiquette better than any human you had ever been with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, the tentacle in your mouth removed itself and slithered its way down to your empty, gaping cunt. You cough and braced yourself when it wriggled its way inside you, giving you the friction you needed as the other worked away at your ass. It wasn’t long before the smaller tendril had lodged its way deeply inside your other hole, giving you an abrupt, wonderful splash of utter rapture. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Fuck</em>. It felt <em>way </em>too good to have two things in opposite sites, packing you tautly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The vampire smiled. The only thing left was to keep that mouth of yours busy. Fortunately, the vampire had just the thing for that. As much as he loved watching you get decimated by his shadows, he wanted a piece of the action, as well. However, in lieu of celebrating different things in the bedroom, he had something <em>particularly</em> delicious in mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped away from the spectacle and out of your view. You barely noticed, too stimulated to register your surroundings. The only indication that he left was the absence of his touch against your clammy skin. Alucard’s body was engulfed in darkness for but a second before he emerged, though he didn’t quite look like himself. In fact, he wasn’t even the same gender, anymore. The female version of Alucard stood tall with a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wore a short black skirt with no panties beneath. A matching black bra contrasted rather nicely against her pristine skin. Long socks ended just below her knees, and she wore heels that must have ascended at least five inches above ground. Her black hair was tied into two messy pigtails at the side of her head. Maintaining his typical eye colour of crimson mixed with specks of vast blackness, he giggled in a higher, more feminine voice than usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Weren’t you<em> just </em>telling me how much you missed women, (f/n)?” She implored.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, my god,” you whimpered, blood dripping down your lips from how hard you had bitten them. “<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, so obedient,” she remarked, walking over to you confidently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you got a good look at her, your eyes nearly glazed over. She was gorgeous. Just like Alucard in his usual form, she was one hundred percent your type.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The vampiress curled up her skirt, revealing a cleanly shaven pussy with one patch of black hair leading from the end of her stomach down to her nub. You took note that her clit was larger than a typical mortal’s. This was clearly your lover’s subtle twist on human genitalia. Perhaps this was a fantasy of his, watching his woman suck on a large clit, getting her face filthy with her juices as she enjoyed what was forcibly served to her. You didn’t mind, if that was the case. You could indulge in whatever he wanted you to; you were a versatile lover.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She couldn’t stop watching how the two tendrils violated your holes from behind. Your nipples looked so swollen and suckable, as his that precious clit of yours. Maybe after you were done with her, she would give those shadows a break and take over. You had a job to do first, though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want a taste, sweetie?” She asked, voice as delightful as the rest of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And how could you refuse?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ah</em>!” You gasped from the speedily increase in movements behind you. Your eyes rolled back for the umpteenth time that evening before you were able to manage a retort. With a small smirk, you whined a meek, “I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman thrusted her crotch toward your face. The shadows lowered you and shifted your angle so that you would be more comfortable servicing your newly transformed bed mate. They flipped you around so that your front was facing the ceiling. From there, they placed you just below her womanhood. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stuck your tongue out to taste her puffy bud. Immediately, you swirled the little pleasure ball between your lips, resulting in a happy squeal from Alucard. She grabbed the back of your head and forced you to stay right where you were, just as he did whenever you gave him a blowjob. The tendrils were working you over into your next orgasm were pounding you further into your lover's sex, though you didn't mind in the least. You were overstimulated to a fine degree. All you wanted was to chase after your release - however many he decided to grant you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lowered her ass and pushed your quivering lips against her slit, making you lick her folds back and forth. You dipped your tongue into her wet hole, still surprised that he had managed to morph himself into a very real woman. She even tasted different than he usually did. Her juices were tangy and sour, though still scrumptious in their own right. The smell of her arousal, coupled with how she clutched your hair wantonly, was enough to make you cum again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck,” the vampire breathed, tilting her head back and panting like a dog. “I should let you lick me clean in this form more often.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when she finally finished in your mouth, squirting onto your needy tongue, you both found yourselves wondering when enough would be enough for the evening. Neither of you were satiated despite the ongoing festivities. Maybe there <em>wasn't</em> enough. Maybe you would keep this up until Alucard’s immortal stamina dimmed, and you were slumped over against his shadows, completely used up. Even then, though, you wanted him to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be careful what you wish for, little one,” she cooed, petting the back of your sweaty head lovingly. “I think I can oblige that request.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would be a Merry Christmas Eve, indeed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alucard (castlevania): Winter Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Alucard takes you on a romantic weekend to a small cabin he found a few hours away from the remnants of his father’s castle. When you arrive at the cozy temporary home, he doesn’t waste time telling you what’s in store. In minutes, you’re dripping with anticipation, but he won’t be satisfied until you’re a moaning, begging mess.</p><p>Warning: Dirty talk, facial, fluff(!?), masturbation, overstimulation, swallowing, teasing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s too bad I promised to overstimulate you tonight,” he drawled, flipping the page of his book, not even sparing a glance at you. “You look so tempting on the bed like that.”</p><p>You were a blubbering mess on the mattress, your juices having soaked through the bedsheets already. He was thankful that he had brought spares, knowing that you would be excitable to this degree. You were so predictable, so <em>vulnerable</em>.</p><p>He bit his lower lip seductively, golden eyes fluttering to meet yours pleading orbs. “I fear that if I look at you for too long, I’ll break my promise and ravage you.”</p><p>You wretched against the rope that bound your poor, raw wrists to the headboard. The gag in your mouth prevented you from moaning like you desperately wanting to. It also averted you from reaming out your lover for keeping you like this for what felt like hours, at this point. In reality, it had only been thirty minutes; though that, alone, was a testament to how torturous it felt, strung up as you were.</p><p>You hadn’t expected him to do something so daring, but you supposed you should have, considering that this was your first romantic getaway together. He had taken you out into the woods, about three hours from the castle, to a cabin he had taken the time to reconstruct for this exact purpose. You hadn’t even known that he had been doing such a thing until he had approached you a few days ago, telling you to pack a week’s worth of clothes for something special he had planned.</p><p>The vampire was surprisingly physically and sexually affectionate. He showed you how much he cared for you in these ways, for the most part. Some days more than others, it was difficult for him to say that he loved you out loud. As such, you relied on his fleeting touches, hugs, and pecks on the cheek during the day. During the night, you greedily accepted his nips, gropes, and scratch marks. Of <em>course</em> he would see this cabin as a means of expressing his love for you in a new, sensual environment. It was no secret that he loved overstimulating you. He didn’t do it often, though. Perhaps it was to keep you unsuspecting and docile.</p><p>“A-Alucard…!” You gasped. “Th-this isn’t f-fair…!”</p><p>“Ah, but <em>life</em> isn’t fair,” he retorted with a brisk sigh. “You and I both know that.”</p><p>You bit your lower lip and nodded, clamping your eyes shut in a feeble attempt to ignore the warm, budding feeling that was pooling in your lower region. The toy hummed at a steady, terribly slow pace against your clit. The restraints have you no room to relieve the pressure by grinding into the source.</p><p>“But you’re my sunflower on a dark day,” he mused, walking around the wide bed to lay a cool hand against your bare stomach. He grinned down at you, fangs glistening. “My salvation.”</p><p>If he had done this when you, Trevor, and Sypha had first met him, you might have been scared for your life. Now, however, you knew better. He was docile, despite being betrayed in his life, despite being alone until you had ventured back to the decrepit castle for him. Initially, he had been a tad rough around the edges, but after a few weeks? After a few weeks, he had been a different version of Alucard that you hadn’t seen with the rest of your comrades. It was evident that he would never lay a harmful finger on you.</p><p>“Y-you’re t-<em>terrible</em>,” you whimpered vehemently, hating that he wasn’t fucking you.</p><p>He cupped your chin, and just a glance into his eyes made you clench wickedly around absolutely nothing. The toy buzzing away at your clit was driving you to a place where even subtle sultry things were turning you on. His handsome, well-defined, feminine face was gorgeous. His locks of fine blonde were intoxicating. And his smell? Oh, he smelled so wonderfully of pine and woodsmoke.</p><p>“Cumming for me again?” He teased, kissing the tip of your nose as you screamed and thrashed against the mattress.</p><p>Your pussy tightened and convulsed violently as a wave of utter euphoria coasted from your chest, all the way down to your thighs. Your hips twitched wildly upwards, as if begging for him to grip them and slide his long cock inside. You whispered of how badly you wanted to take him as the feeling made your back and neck arch to such extravagant angles. He listened with eager ears, loving how his name sounded flying from your lips. He had gotten used to hearing it since the first night he had invited you into his bed.</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed after you started to wind down from your peak. “I think I want you to cum six more times for me.”</p><p>You went to protest, but just as you did, he turned up the speed of the vibrator. You hissed and mewled, tossing your head back and forth and the miniscule device gnawed away at your nerves. It was too much. He <em>had</em> to know that it was too much. You didn’t think you could reach six more without either fainting or destroying your vocal chords - maybe even both.</p><p>“P-please,” you urged. “I-I’ll do… <em>whatever</em> you w-want.”</p><p>The blonde vampire’s eyes sparkled at that. Letting go of your chin, he stepped away and crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest. Ah, humans; already trying to dicker.</p><p>“And what if what I want is this?” He inquired slyly. “What if I want to see my beautiful partner come undone for hours?”</p><p>He started at the base of your neck, gliding his tongue up its length until he reached your face. Then, he peppered your cheek with soft, glorious little kisses. It was driving you insane. One of his hands tweaked your nipple. The simple acts made you cum, hips thrusting wantonly in the air, as you grinded against the small vibrator as much as you could. You despised not having him inside you, as it meant that half the satisfaction was erased; at least, for <em>you</em>, it was. Judging by the prominent bulge in Alucard’ pants, you guessed that he quite liked this.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, his vampiric eyes didn’t miss much.</p><p>“Ah, why tempt yourself, staring at something you can’t have?”</p><p>You gritted your teeth and shook your head hesitantly. “I can’t <em>take</em> this anymore-”</p><p>“What?” He regarded you with a ravenous, fanged grin. “Do you want my cock, sweetheart? Do you<em> need </em>it?”</p><p>He captured your mouth smoothly, biting your lip and pulling it gently between his teeth. When he released you, he hadn’t lost an ounce of his prior lust; it had only grown. He wanted you to beg. He wanted to hear how much you desired him. You didn’t know if it was for reassurance or to get you riled up.</p><p>“Yes,” you hissed. “<em>Yes</em>, you bastard.”</p><p>He chuckled, undoing his pants just enough to slip out his erect cock. You felt yourself start to salivate at the prospect of it filling you to the brim. Swallowing, your eyes swept across his chest, which was concealed by a tight white sweater, and met his fiery gaze. He pumped his length a few times, running his fist over the flesh slowly. His fingers teased the head, sliding over it gingerly. He shuddered at the gradual sensation of pleasure washing over him. He had been trying so hard to keep calm at the sight of you tied down like that. Even still, he was straining to compose himself.</p><p>Your stare flew down to his dick when he picked up his pace. He figured he might as well give you some sort of show if you were stuck there, only a toy rattling between your legs to keep you company. No; his princess needed more explicit stimulation than that.</p><p>“I’ve watched you cum,” he growled, voice strained. “Now, it your turn to watch me, darling.”</p><p>It was like viewing porn in real life. You admired how the precum dripping from his slit, clear and sticky. He rubbed his thumb across, gathering it up so that he could jerk himself off with less friction. Leaky faucet that he was, there was more than enough to go around. You had done that; you had done all of this. If you weren’t being coaxed into your next orgasm by the sight before you and the toy, you might have puffed your chest out and taken great pride in that. Instead, you were reeling, heels digging into the mattress and lungs heaving to keep up with your rising pulse.</p><p>You sang a wonderful tune of augmented bliss as you were launched over the edge, yet again. The cacophony of sounds that left your mouth were enough to make your partner groan as he took you in at your most exposed state. He wanted nothing more than to give you what you wanted, but… there was something so dreadfully tempting about you like this. He couldn’t possibly end this ordeal anytime soon.</p><p>You exhaled deeply, trying to wind down. The vibrator wasn’t helping with that in the least, nor was Alucard. Curse this blasted Dhamphir.</p><p>“F-fuck m-me,” you offered. “Then… y-you could cum i-inside me.”</p><p>This piqued his interest. You could tell from the fever by which he pleasured his shaft and head, picking up the pace at the notion of leaking his seed into the only woman he had ever wanted. He bit down on his tongue before he could agree, drawing blood at the tenacity in which he wanted to maintain this game.</p><p>“Tempting, but I’d much rather see how this plays out,” he replied smugly.</p><p>“Please,” you moaned loudly. “<em>Please</em>, Alucard.”</p><p>“Ah, music to my ears,” he hummed with a pleasant exhaled, feeling himself near.</p><p>He ran his hand over the sensitive skin on his cock, bringing his other had down to squeeze and tug on his balls. The show unfolding before you was undoubtedly hot. He evidently thought the same, for his cock was twitching in his tight grip as he rocked himself closer to the edge.</p><p>He shifted closer to your bound form and directed his tip at your face. You were obedient. You closed your eyes, opened your mouth, and stuck out your tongue. Just as much as he wanted to spray his thick load all over your lovely visage, you wanted his load in your mouth. His taste was always the perfect flavor to satiate your thirst.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re always so good, aren’t you? You want to please me so <em>goddamn</em> much.”</p><p>The first spurt of his cum jetted across your cheek and nose. The second landed in your thankful mouth and coated your tongue. The third shot made it there, too. The final one splayed itself across your chin and other cheek. You looked like some kind of painting, to be sure. <em>He</em> sure thought you looked picturesque.</p><p>He stopped jerking himself off in favor of laying his dick atop your tongue and letting you clean him. You swallowed the semen in your mouth before getting to work in picking up the rest on his girth. He grunted when you started licking his sensitive skin. He noticed your hips rising to meet the intense hum of the vibrator, chasing after your own orgasm, as well.</p><p><em>Good Lord</em>, had he picked a dedicated woman.</p><p>He made the executive decision, then, that he would shut off the toy and take matters into his own hands after you finished polishing him. Well, to be exact, he would take matters into his own mouth. You weren’t done cumming yet. You thought you didn’t have anything left in you, but he knew there were still a few more he could drag out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dracula: Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: He isn’t sure what he did to attract such a beautiful, youthful woman like you, but he’s content for the stress relief. He particularly loves it when you crawl into his lap, throw your arms around his neck, and whisper, “fuck me, daddy.”</p><p>Warning: Angst, daddy kink, dirty talk, dominant Drac, fear kink(?), oral sex, power dynamic, rough sex, submissive reader.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved it when you sauntered over to him from across the room, took his own from his overworked hand, straddled his lap, and whispered, “fuck me, daddy.” It was the hottest thing you did to him, aside from when you got on your knees, took his exposed length in your hand, and muttered, “may I suck your cock, daddy?”</p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p>He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to get a beautiful, young thing like yourself. He had taken you under his wing for your talents and ideals, just as he had Isaac and Hector, but you had taken your duties a step further after a few months of flirting. He hadn’t lost sight of his goals, nor had you; these times with each other were merely delicate distractions for the storm brewing in his mind and heart. He wasn’t sure what you go out of it, other than a full pussy and pleasure rippling through your gorgeous body. He still wasn’t sure why you had chosen to throw yourself at his feet and agree to be his no-strings-attached plaything. Perhaps he would never understand.</p><p>These were the thoughts that flashed through his mind when you appeared in the doorway, clad in nothing but the skin you were born in. He always asked himself <em>why</em>. It was good practice, giving himself a reality check here and there. Of course, all of these notions were tossed out the window when you came closer, settling yourself on his lap as he sat atop his throne. He never knew what to do with his hands. He wanted desperately to touch you immediately, but the question was… <em>did you deserve it</em>?</p><p>You mewled when you felt him harden against your wet core. He wasn’t yet freed from his trousers, but it was friction you needed. You grinded on his lap, loving how the rough fabric felt rubbing past your twitching, yearning clit. You pressed your chest against his, gasping as he let you hump him and massaged your nipples on his dress shirt. Such a little nymph you were.</p><p>“What’s the matter, little one?” His deep voice cooed in your ear. “You seem so… <em>needy</em>.”</p><p>“Ah, y-yes, daddy,” you stammered like the hot mess you were. “I need you.”</p><p>He leaned back in his throne, still not touching your figure. There was a small smirk on his masculine face. “What do you need, sweet girl?”</p><p>He always liked to hear you say it. He always liked to hear you admit what you wanted to him. The dirtier you said it, the harder he went when he finally allowed himself to fuck you. In that sense, he left the sole decision regarding pace up to you.</p><p>You snuggled closer to him as you kept moving your hips against his crotch. As much as you wanted to tempt him, you were far too much of a submissive to do anything but grovel and beg. He was a powerful man, and this thought alone was enough to have you on your knees like a bitch in heat. Just the idea of a mighty vampire such as himself desiring you, of all creatures, made you want to lay on his desk, spread your soaked panties aside, and offer yourself to him, most days. You had no problem admitting this fact.</p><p>“I need you inside me,” you breathed, voice raising a few octaves to give him extra incentive. “I want you to teach me how to ride you.”</p><p>You knew how to bounce of his cock. You knew, but you needed to be re-educated, didn’t you? Because you didn’t pay enough attention when he taught you last time. Well, that was fine. He was a patient man. There was time to whip you into the perfect little fuck toy, yet, wasn’t there?</p><p>He chuckled darkly. “I don’t need to touch you to teach you how to please me. Good girls put in work to get what they want.”</p><p>You pouted before getting off him in favour of unzipping his trousers. He assisted you by rising from his throne and removing the rest of his clothing on his own. You marvelled at his muscular chest and how magnificent his thighs looked bare. His manhood sprung free from his undergarments and you nearly started drooling. It was as if you had conditioned yourself to become insanely aroused - even more than you already were - at the sight of his girth. It was long, thick, and it curved on such an angle that it hit a nice spot within your depths.</p><p>When he took a seat, totally revealed to your greedy eyes, you couldn’t help but grin. You dropped to your knees and shifted so that you were at eye-level with his manhood. You ran a single finger along the topside and bit your lip at how it twitched. <em>Fuck</em>, did you ever want him, but first, you had to be granted permission.</p><p>Dracula’s red orbs snapped down to your form. His face was stoic but you knew he was enjoying this; there wasn’t a time where he didn’t. You took his length in your hand and pumped it a few times.</p><p>“May I, daddy?” You inquired with a sly simper.</p><p>“May you <em>what</em>, angel?”</p><p>“May I suck your cock?”</p><p>Ah, he would never get tired of hearing that. He offered you a curt nod and watched as you eagerly went to town. His dick was down your mouth in a matter of seconds. It was clear that you had been starving for him.</p><p>He loved the feeling of your lips wrapped tightly around him. The way your tongue whipped wildly around his flesh, massaging all his crevices, drove him crazy. Moreover, you could take him rather deeply down that throat of yours. The lewd sounds of you slurping and sucking on him only served to make him harder. It was heaven, feeling you tend to his cock; you treated it so nicely.</p><p>When you finally released him, saliva and pre-cum coating his sensitive skin, you marvelled at his size for the umpteenth time since you had first slept with him. It looked so big in your hands. It was always a treat when he let you pleasure him on your knees. You could never pass up an opportunity to do it. You moved your tongue up and down his girth, making sure to take him in halfway a few times before treating him to the rest of your cavern. He sighed longingly.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” You heard him question, voice strained but still simpering.</p><p>You bobbed your head up and down, maintaining eye contact as you took him past your lips a second time to emphasize two things; that you were a good girl and that you were enthusiastic about sucking on his length. His eyes narrowed with lust at this, a low hiss emitting from his mouth when he felt his head hit the back of your throat.</p><p>“Why don’t you climb on my lap, and daddy will show you how to fuck him?”</p><p>You removed him from your throat and grinned. “Yes, please.”</p><p>You wasted no time in rising and getting on top of him, drool and cum coating your chin and mouth. He was like a leaky faucet with how much he came pre-emptively during foreplay. You just did it for him that much.</p><p>Your body hovered above his manhood, but you didn’t dare move another inch. He loved it when you put on this innocent act of not knowing how to please him. Your submissive demeanor was a total turn-on for the vampire, and so you were more than happy to keep it up. You coiled your arms around his neck and kept your needy eyes trained on his dark crimson orbs. He could rip your neck out if he wanted to, right this second. Fortunately, the thought of being in danger only increased your arousal.</p><p>Slowly, his hands gripped your hips and pulled you down on his cock. His large head slunk into you roughly, making you gasp and arch your back. The flare of his mushroom cap never failed to rub all of your ridges as it led the rest of his length into your tight hole. You reeled back in on his thighs as he clasped your ass until he filled you to the hilt. He was pushing sharply against your cervix, a motion that wasn’t the most pleasant. Alas, you knew this was only temporary; you also knew that <em>daddy would take whatever he wanted from his sweet girl</em>.</p><p>And so, you would shut you pretty mouth and take it.</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed deeply. “You know, I love this angle almost as much as I love you at my feet, little girl.“</p><p>You released a breathy giggle as he started to move. Your pussy wrapped deliciously around him when one of his hands found your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He rose you up after what felt like an eternity, slipping himself almost completely out before sliding you back down again. You squealed with delight as his cock struck something amazing inside you. Your glutes flexed and your hips rocked. This was your cue to start.</p><p>You placed your palms on his broad shoulders and used him as leverage, picking your body up, only to impale your tight wetness onto the bulk of his shaft. You threw your head back as you bounced happily on his manhood. The size difference was unlike anything you had ever experienced before him. He was tantalize by how you moved on him, as well, eyes fixed to your face, drinking in how your bare tits jiggled as you rode him. You were so filthy for him.</p><p>He leaned back and draped a clawed hand over his face. Muttering a rather foul curse, he brought his fingers up to toy with your nipples. You jutted your chest out more to give him proper access, crying out at how his nails dug into your flesh.</p><p>"Show daddy how much you appreciate what he gives you,” he demanded in a hushed, strained tone.</p><p>You started moving faster, bringing your core down hard on his thickness. All the while, you were whining so deliciously. “I want your cum, daddy! I want it so bad! Please, let me have your cum!”</p><p>He hummed, contemplative. “Have you been a good girl?”</p><p>He bucked his strong hips up to meet your thrust, making you scream. He was a cruel master when he wanted to be, but it was all in the name of lust. He was rewarding you for being his special girl. Daddy was proud of you.</p><p>“Y-yes!” You wheezed, not slowing your pace despite the ache in your knees and upper thighs. “Y-yes daddy! I’ve been good!”</p><p>Dracula smirked confidently. “What about that tantrum you had during the last strategy meeting?”</p><p>You closed your eyes and bit your lower lip. You had been hoping he would forget about that. It hadn’t even been anything major. It had merely been your distaste and distrust of that strange bastard Hector. The way he articulated things got under your skin, and as a result, you may have gotten into a mildly heated argument with the forgemaster. You also may have crossed a line or two. You certainly hadn’t been his perfect, obedient girl, then.</p><p>You bit your tongue when all you wanted to do was tell him no. He knew you would struggle with this; that was precisely why he had brought it up. He wanted to see if you could push past your discomfort for him. It was a test of compliance, to some degree. You would need to oblige him if you wanted to cum.</p><p>And <em>fuck</em>, did you want to clamp down on his massive cock and coat it with your juices.</p><p>“I-I’m-”</p><p>“What?” He urged, bringing both of his hands down to squeeze and move your ass at his preferred pace. “What is it?”</p><p>“I-I’m… I’m s-sorry, daddy!” You managed to spit out. “I-I just-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear excuses, little one,” he growled as he went a little harder on that sopping wet pussy of yours. “Tell me you won’t do it again.”</p><p>He did this often when he was displeased with you. If you caused too much of a ruckus, he would make you promise not to do it again during rough sex. It was the best way for him to drive the point home. Moreover, breaking a vow was unacceptable in his domain. You had to watch your behaviour meticulously around him.</p><p>One time, you had told him no. Only once had you ever rejected his promise. He hadn’t taken that well. So used to being an apex predator, he had made you give in using edging. He had coaxed you to the brink at least a dozen times before you and caved, and then, on the fifteen time, he had allowed you to cum. You didn’t think you could take it again, even if it meant not being rude to Hector during these silly strategy meetings. Tears stinging the sides of your eyes as his cock struck an utterly harmonic spot deep inside you. You were getting so close. <em>So close</em>.</p><p>“I won’t!” You gasped. “I-I won’t… d-do it again!”</p><p>And he knew you wouldn’t. Still, he had to make an example of your poor behaviour. He couldn’t have his plaything stirring up unnecessary drama, now, could he? No. He couldn’t lose sight of the main goal. You <em>would</em> obey, just as you had complied to his previous demands. What a good girl you were. The thought of your complacent attitude was enough to make him cum.</p><p>“I’m going to make this ass red tonight,” he hissed, covering one of your globes in a domineering grasp. “But you get to cum on daddy’s cock, first.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, daddy!” You moaned, grateful that he was in a good mood.</p><p>“You’re lucky I want to feel you squirt,” he murmured. “Any other night and I would have my little girl on her knees for <em>hours</em>, until I was drained.”</p><p>You didn’t think that sounded half bad. Your knees would hurt from maintaining the same position on the stone floor and your clit would throb greedily for attention, though you would still be getting a hot dick down your throat. You would still be getting his load sprayed into your mouth. You would still be getting satisfied in some way. Perhaps he would subject you to this another time.</p><p>You hit your peak when he jutted up into your g-spot, making you see stars. Your fingers toyed with your sensitive clit as you rose high above the castle and soared for a few seconds, head lulled back and bare body damp from sweat. Then came your descent, in which you adjusted your arched back and continued flexing your hips. You felt yourself burst on top of him, screeching shrilly as you dropped down his shaft. Through the entire ordeal, you were muttering praises meant only for his ears.</p><p>“Ah, yes…! <em>Yes</em>, daddy…! I love how you feel. Oh <em>god</em>, I love your dick. <em>Ah</em>…! <em>Deeper</em>…!”</p><p>You started to bounce on his pole again when you felt that your legs were stable enough to move, meeting his efforts once more. Your sensitivity level had increased, and now you were addicted to the feeling of being full. You never wanted him to cum. You wanted to be selfish and keep him up all night, creaming repeatedly all over his manhood.</p><p>“That’s my precious girl,” he purred. “Make daddy cum.”</p><p>You did just that, ass coming down rapidly on his thighs, riding him like your life depended on it. Your heart was going into overdrive with this cardio, and you didn’t know how you would ever be able to catch your breath again after this. Nonetheless, you persevered. Dracula witnessed the strain admirably, smiling slightly at how you were working so hard for him. <em>So devoted</em>.</p><p>Daddy’s little girl was greedy. Fortunately for you, he was willing to indulge. His length pulsed at the thought of you being so bloody insatiable.</p><p>He gritted his teeth together and nuzzled into your neck as he squirted his dense seed inside your wanting, fluttering hole. It painted your inner walls delicately, causing you to twitch with delight. He continued to move until he started to go soft, keeping his arms wrapped possessively around your torso all the while.</p><p>You were a panting, pleased mess. He hoped you hadn’t forgotten about your spankings. As good a girl as you had been this time around, you had been a bad pet earlier in the week. At least, that’s what he used to justify his own sadistic lust. The truth was, he didn’t <em>have</em> to punish you, but it never helped his self-control when you all but <em>begged</em> for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hawks: Domination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You’re finally ready for him to dominate you? Well, that’s great news! Now, strip and get on the bed, so he can tie you down and show you how much of a needy submissive you are.</p><p>Warning: Dirty talk, beginner domination/submission themes, fluff(!?), mild coaxing, mild edging, reader has trust issues, sexy pics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, check it out!”</p><p>He flashed you a deceptively sweet smile, passing you the piece of mail. You put down the cutting board and made your way over to him. Snatching the page from his outstretched hand, your eyes scanned the page eagerly. It was that time of year where they announced the top ten heroes who had gone above and beyond to keep the streets of Japan safe. Hawks hadn’t necessarily been trying to be on top, but with his useful quirk and good heart, it had landed him a spot. You gaped when you saw that your boyfriend had arrived in second place, first going to the flame hero, Endeavour.</p><p>“Damn!” You commended him. “Look at you!”</p><p>He grinned cheekily, taking a seat at the dinner table. His brilliant red wings extended joyously, mimicking his mood. You knew that he had worked hard, and that he had earned this. You weren’t sure if he was excited for the honor or excited just to show it off to you. At the end of the day, he had told you too many times that your approval was the only one he needed.</p><p>“I’m really proud of you,” you said with a grand smile.</p><p>“Hah, thanks, babe,” he replied. “I was kinda expecting it, but it’s nice to have it in writing.”</p><p>You gave him the largest hug you could manage, squeezing and wiggling him from side to side in your grasp. He returned the gesture, standing up to give himself a better angle of your body. His hands immediately went to your lower back, stroking the area gingerly. You sighed longingly as he did so, loving how he knew what you liked. He was such an attentive partner despite his busy schedule.</p><p>“Wish I could spend more time with you instead of doing hero work some days,” he murmured, as if reading your mind.</p><p>You hummed, nuzzling further into his coat. There was nothing you wanted more than to have him home more often, but that wasn’t a plausible reality. He had a job to do. He saved numerous people every day. He was needed by more people than you.</p><p>“As much as I miss you, I’m glad the city has you,” you confided.</p><p>He snickered shortly. “You’ve got a heart of gold, babe.”</p><p>Pulling back, you released him in favour of going back to cooking. Your mood had been lifted greatly with this excellent news, as had his. Maybe you would whip up something special for him tonight to celebrate his achievement. You glanced over your shoulder at him. He was still standing behind you, next to the chair, except he wasn’t looking at your face. His brilliant yellow orbs were tracing your legs and ass beneath your clothing. He nibbled lightly on his lower lip, a million filthy thoughts running through his head. You felt your face heat up. He didn’t miss your flustered expression.</p><p>You heard his wings fluttering with enthusiasm just as he slid his arms smoothly around your midsection. He rested his chin on your shoulder. You could feel his warm breath against that sensitive spot on your neck, which generated a frigid, unconscious shudder that reverberated through your whole body.</p><p>“Don’t you want to congratulate me, babe?”</p><p>His hand trailed down your sides until it reached the hem of your shorts. You tensed, backing up into him. He inhaled your scent as he dipped beneath your bottoms and gave you something else to shiver about.</p><p>“<em>Kei</em>go!” You gasped when you felt his fingers touch your clit over your panties.</p><p>“Feel good?” He drawled softly, diving down to your dampening folds.</p><p>Your nails dug into the countertop as you tried to get your arousal under control. You hadn’t started cooking yet, per se, but you wanted to save this until afterwards. Nevertheless, something told you that your boyfriend wanted you now, and he would convince you of this very soon.</p><p>“Remember that time you said you’d let me dominate you if I made it to the top two?” He muttered sensually into your ear, grazing your sensitive clit with a few skillful digits.</p><p><em>Oh, god</em>. Had you actually agreed to that? You couldn’t recall. It might have been while you had been drunk and in an overtly affectionate mood.</p><p>“What are you getting at, sweetie?” You inquired with a smirk that exuded more confidence than the rest of you in that moment.</p><p>“Nothin’,” he mused, slyly. “I was just thinkin’ we should celebrate, is all.”</p><p>You picked up the spatula on the counter and smacked him on the arm with it. “After dinner.”</p><p>“C’mon,” he pouted, refusing to let up. “I’ll be gentle, if that’s what you’re worried about.“ </p><p>“Ah, it’s not that,” you sighed, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. “I’m just…”</p><p>You bit your lip and nudged him away from you. Sensing the seriousness of the situation, he abided by your desire this time. You leaned against the counter, not making eye contact with the handsome hero.</p><p>You didn’t know why it was so difficult for you to talk about these things with your boyfriend. Maybe it was because he had slept with more people than you. He had been your first for so many things. You knew that he didn’t mind - or at least, he <em>said</em> he didn’t mind - but you were still a bit hesitant to share your fear of giving up control.</p><p>Because that’s what it was, really, wasn’t it? It wasn’t about cooking a meal on time tonight. Giving up the influence you had over yourself and letting your partner have a full, unbridled go at you. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust the man; of<em> course </em>you could put your faith in him. It was more like, trusting others in the past hadn’t worked out particularly well for you. It made your stomach ache merely thinking about it.</p><p>“Hey,” he implored, facial expression a fine mix between perplexed and concerned. His hand was on your back and you could feel the fur from his jacket against your skin. He lifted your chin with a single index finger to look at him. “What is it?”</p><p>You closed your eyes and exhaled heavily. It was difficult to keep things from him. He was so intuitive, and he cared too damn much about you to let things fester.</p><p>“It’s just that I’m scared,” you blurted out, forcing yourself to admit your truth. “I’m scared of not being in control.”</p><p>Keigo blinked, eyes wider than usual as he considered your words carefully. The silence was awkward in the meantime. This wasn’t the first time you two had discussed issues surrounding your insecurities and fear of vulnerability, but it didn’t get any easier. These things diminished in their intensity the more you talked about them; it was just about getting there.</p><p>“I don’t really know as much as you about sex,” you continued. “I guess I’m a little intimidated.”</p><p>While he was understanding of your concerns, he was also a tad conflicted. These were your insecurities, he knew, but he couldn’t wrap his head around them sometimes. He would never harm you. He would never overstep your boundaries. Most of all, he would <em>never</em> ridicule you for not knowing as much as him in the bedroom. He had chosen to be with you for your soul; your good looks and charm were pluses. Experience was experience; you had to be having sex to know sex. He had merely been more active than you over the years. There was no shame in retaining your virginity until you were ready, or giving it away on a whim. He wished he could get the former through your head.</p><p>"You think I care about <em>that</em>?” He scoffed. “I don’t mind being the more experienced one. Lets me teach my woman how to please me.”</p><p>He was only half-joking, of course. He enjoyed the perk of teaching you what he liked, but he would have been fine with you either way.</p><p>You just about melted, understanding exactly what he was trying to say. You cracked a grin and couldn’t contain the love swelling about in your chest. You were still nervous, but perhaps you would take a leap this evening; perhaps your lover had earned himself an opportunity to take you how he wanted. Swallowing your budding terror and trying to release your anxiety, you look a deep breath.</p><p>“Thanks for reassuring me about this stuff,” you said sweetly, a hint of mischief in your tone. “Maybe you <em>do</em> deserve a little something.”</p><p>Keigo seemed a tad taken aback by your change in attitude. He had just about shelved the idea of dominating you until now, content to have regular sex whenever you were willing. This conversation had certainly taken a spin in the right direction.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” He broke into a smug, dominant simper.</p><p>It was a running jump. You only hoped you were making the correct decision.</p><p>“Yeah,” you reaffirmed. “I’ll give it a shot.”</p><p>He closed the small gap between you and wrapped his arms around your hips again. With a little extra force, he crushed your body against his and grinded his front against you. You could already feel his length hardening at the touch and discussion.</p><p>“Safe word is wingstock,” he proclaimed, lips pressed lightly to the shell of your ear. “But I don’t think you’ll need it. I’ll be gentle for this first time.”</p><p>With that, he swept you fully into his arms and engulfed your lips with his own. It backed you out of the kitchen, never leaving your embrace until he had secured the door to their bedroom. The two if you didn’t live with anyone else, but he knew you preferred the door locked out of habit. Anything to make you feel safer.</p><p>Once you were behind closed doors, he grinned mischievously, reclining you back in his grip so that he could leer. He <em>was</em> a bird of prey, after all, wasn’t he? It wasn’t strange that he exuded a naturally dominant aura. You just hoped that he would make true on his promise of going easy on you for this first time. Until he broke it, though, you would trust him.</p><p>“So,” you spoke lowly. “What are you gonna do to me, <em>sir</em>?”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up and you heard him groan softly beneath his breath while he tried to maintain his composure. “Someone’s been doing some research.”</p><p>You grinned sheepishly. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>“Then, you know what to expect?” He asked with a cunning simper.</p><p>You didn’t - not really. You had watched porn and read about domination, but you knew that there were different degrees of it. The soft stuff usually involved being tied down and getting spanked. The harder stuff played on many other themes, some that you weren’t quite comfortable with yet. You weren’t sure what type of man Keigo was when it came to this.</p><p>“How about you give me a run-down of your plans?” You whispered, running and finger over his jawline.</p><p>He shuddered, your mere touch enough to drive him wild. You were more seductive than you thought. Sometimes, it was less about experience and more about innate qualities.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled, as if dazed. He swiftly recovered, however. “Well, you already know how to address me, my cute little sub.”</p><p>He snatched your chin between his thumb and the side of his forefinger. You puckered your lips, flustered by how close he was and what he was saying. You’d get used to it in time.</p><p>“You listen to everything I say,” he continued, voice darkening. “You do as you’re told, and always remember that you’re mine to use how I please.”</p><p>You nibbled on the inside of your mouth, unconsciously rubbing your thighs together fervently. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>He released your chin in favor of petting your cheek. “That’s my girl. Let’s get those clothes off, yeah?”</p><p>You caught on quickly. In a few moments, everything was off. You’d taken your sweet time peeling off your bra and underwear, though, just to give him a bit of a show. By the time you were bare for his glistening gaze and sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, he was practically salivating. You had never done this before, and yet, you knew exactly what to do. Where was this underwhelming confidence in yourself from before? All he could see before him was a self-indulgent, sexy goddess.</p><p>The truth was, this was a terrifying experience for you. It wasn’t necessarily because you were nervous of being too vulnerable. It was more about your inexperience, now. You wanted to already know what you were doing, so that you could avoid all the embarrassments that came with learning hardcore sex. Keigo didn’t mind your blunders when they occurred, but you did. The solution to getting out of your head was to dive into the new situation with all your might. Even if it ended poorly, you could look back and say that you’d tried. Besides, what could really go wrong when you were in the capable wings of your long-time partner?</p><p>He pushed your upper half down on the mattress, examining you. You didn’t like it when he did this. It made you feel more exposed that you already were. Moreover, all of his clothes were still on, leaving you with no eye candy to occupy yourself. You supposed that was the point.</p><p>“Ready for me to tie you down?” He questioned, as he stole a chaste kiss. “Gotta make sure you don’t move.”</p><p>You had no clue what he had in store for you. Nonetheless, you nodded. Wiggling so that your wrists were at the headboard, you motioned him closer. He obliged, gathered some loose rope he had in his dresser drawer. As a hero, he was always prepared. You didn’t know why he had rope on hand, but knowing Keigo, it was for a questionable reason.</p><p>He bound your wrists to the top of the mattress, repeating the gesture with your ankles at the bottom. You kept your eyes trained on him as he nudged off his jacket. He simply adored the attention. There was little that turned him on more than seeing you so entranced by him. It was better than any admirer watching him, or any fan thanking him profusely. It was the woman he loved dearly dedicating her time to him.</p><p>He stepped back to scan you for the umpteenth time since he had come home. Your skin was gorgeous, and your face? God, your face. It was adorable. The feelings that swept across your visage during an average day were a joy to see. Your body was the icing on the cake for him, though. It was exactly his type. You were the sexiest creature he had ever encountered in this world, and he strongly doubted this would change. He cupped his chin in his hand and snickered.</p><p>“You have no idea how in love with you I am,” he claimed beneath his breath. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”</p><p>“Then, why don’t you get to it, sir?” You remarked with a devious simper.</p><p>He exhaled with a coy smirk of his own. “You asked for it, angel.”</p><p>He centred himself between your thighs and rested his trimmed beard against your skin. Gazing up at you, he was delighted to notice that your pussy was already twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t resist giving it a little lick. He gripped the flesh of your legs and spread his fingers across them as he took a long drag of your slit. You shivered and released a long, throaty moan.</p><p>“Mmm, so eager for my tongue,” he mused as he flicked your clit with his warm muscle. “Tell me what you want, baby.”</p><p>You had trouble making your mouth emit actual words, no less making it ask such a filthy thing. Nevertheless, you knew that you wouldn’t get what you wanted unless you begged him. His inflated ego even appeared during sex, it seemed.</p><p>“M-my…! <em>Ah! </em>I w-want you to… m-make me c-cum!”</p><p>He didn’t let up with his licking, even as you stumbled over your speech. He had to admit, he hadn’t expected you to give into his demand so easily. You were already getting the point of your compliant role, it seemed. Did his lady have a naughty, slutty side to her? He sure hoped so. He wanted to start buying you toys and lingerie when you got more comfortable. Of course, that would only occur <em>if</em> you got more comfortable with dominance in bed.</p><p>He dug his nails into your thighs and groaned against your bud. The panting and whimpering that spilled from your lips was heavenly, and it only served to egg him on. He wouldn’t let you have your orgasm yet, though. As soon as you got a little too close, your butt rising and your back arching, he pulled back.</p><p>And you were ripped out of your fantasy immediately. With pleading eyes, you pouted at him, hoping he would be a kind master for this round. His tongue had felt magnificent, swiping against your nerves. You had been at the brink, only to be wretched away without reprieve. It was difficult to restrain your frustration.</p><p>“I-I was <em>so close</em>,” you breathed, as if to appeal to his generous side.</p><p>“Aw,” he cooed, half mockingly, gently cradling your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Want me to fuck you, babe?”</p><p>Your face was flushed with sweat and the heat coursing through your veins was killing you. If you could have grabbed him by the forearms and shaken him while screaming affirmation, you would have. Instead, you settled for a meek nod and a hushed <em>yes, sir</em>.</p><p>And who was he to leave a woman wet and wanting in his bed? Even if he was supposed to be taking the role of the dominant force, he couldn’t help his desires from brimming and overflowing at some of the sounds and fiery gazes you were casting him. He would be an absolute <em>monster</em> to deny you what you wanted. That being said, he had a bit of a dark side to him, didn’t he? A sly smirk slithered across his handsome face.</p><p>Running a firm hand through his wild blonde locks, he lifted himself from the mattress and took a few steps back. He marvelled at the delicious scene before him. Fortunately, in this day and age, he didn’t have to hope he could remember your state later. He moved over to the dresser and picked up his cell phone. You couldn’t see what he was doing. His crimson wings fluttered in excitement as he whipped around with an infuriatingly cocky simper. He swiped to the camera app and focused the lens on your exposed body.</p><p>“K-<em>Kei</em>go!” You snapped.</p><p>“What?!” He whined humorously. “I just wanna remember how sexy you look like this!”</p><p>“W-wait-!”</p><p>But it was too late. He had already taken several in the span of a few seconds.</p><p>“C'mon,” he coaxed, stepping closer, golden eyes fixated on the magic unfolding on his screen. “Pose for daddy.”</p><p>You pouted, giving him some unintentionally excellent shots of your cute little face. When it became evident that he wasn’t going to let up, you figured you might as well give in. It wasn’t like the pictures would be seen by anyone but him, right? You stretched your back and kept it arched as you gently bit your lower lip. Your hair was messy and wild behind you, making you look like a graceful angel on the sheets of white. He was practically salivating at the sight of you.</p><p>“Hah, yeah, that’s fuckin’ hot, babe.”</p><p>Your naked body was doing its best not to contort as he photographed it. The sexual frustration that coursed so tenderly between your thighs increased with every movement you made, and he didn’t miss the look of strain on your face from it. You were so pretty.</p><p>So pretty and all his.</p><p>He was so fortunate.</p><p>“Are you done, <em>sir</em>?” You asked impatiently, securing your thighs together as if you thought that would spare you from the gentle hum of arousal in your gut.</p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully. Normally, he would have punished his little submissive for taking that sort of tone with him. Alas, he had already vowed to go easy on you this time around. Next time, though, he hoped you would retain that sharp tongue of yours. He desperately wanted to spank that sweet ass until it was throbbing.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. If you want me to be, then I guess I am,” he retorted childishly.</p><p>You tittered, but said nothing in retort. Right now, all you wanted was to be full of him. Had your limbs not been restrained, you would have surely had your wish.</p><p>He tugged off his black tank top and flung it toward the laundry basket. It missed. Then, he slid off his jeans and tried to land the dunk. They missed the bin, too. Several perfect feathers fell at his feet when he turned to face you, giving him an angelic appeal. Clad in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers, he looked like a full course meal. You could only beckon him closer with your eyes, for your mouth had run dry at the sight of him long ago.</p><p>He rubbed a hand across his gorgeous features, stroking his beard gingerly. You weren’t the only one in this relationship who could drop jaws.</p><p>When he hovered atop you on the mattress, thick length ready to invade your entrance, you could barely keep yourself focused. The burning between your legs was getting to be too much. You almost wished he had placed a vibrator there, as he’d mentioned he wanted to do in the near future. His head pushed softly against your folds. He pressed his forehead against yours and stared lovingly into your orbs.</p><p>“You ready for me to stretch this tight little pussy out?” He whispered sensually, biting his lower lip while he tugged down his boxers. “You ready to scream and beg for me?”</p><p>“Y-yes… yes, sir,” you stammered, clenching around absolutely nothing.</p><p>You didn’t have to wait for long. He eased himself into your core, inch by inch, making sure you felt every bit of him sliding past your walls as he packed you to the brim with his cock.</p><p>“Ohhhh, <em>yeah</em>,” he groaned as he filled you to the hilt.</p><p>You moaned lowly in response, wiggling your lower half in an attempt to get him in even deeper. You were used to looking away from him or covering your face, but with your wrists bound, you could do little more than react to taking him. He was eating it up, too, grinning like a predator as he jerked inside you again to see what sort of expression you’d make. You wanted to beg him to stop staring, but your role wasn’t to rebel… at least, not this time. He felt way too good.</p><p>He was into rougher stuff than this. In all honesty, he would have much preferred plowing into you relentlessly while you were blindfolded, bound, and collared forcing you to tell him <em>exactly</em> how he was making you feel. That scenario would come in time, though. For now, it was enough that you were all his.</p><p>“I want you to tell me when you’re gonna cum,” he commanded in a deeper, authoritative voice. “So I can decide whether or not to let you.”</p><p>You squealed in response, only able to fixate on how his hips felt against you, and the way in which his member twitched when you clenched around it. His head was huge, and it always managed to find your sweet spot. At this rate, you wouldn’t last long. After he had taken you so close to the edge once, you hoped he would have it in his heart to let you achieve your release.</p><p>“K-Keigo!” You screamed. “Please,<em> please</em> let me cum!”</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” he moaned with a cheeky grin, continuing his fast thrusting as beads of sweat dotted his flushed forehead. “Already, baby? I must be doing a good job.”</p><p>“<em>So</em> good,” you panted brainlessly, eyes rolling to the back of your head. “<em>Such</em> a good job.”</p><p>“I take it you like me - <em>ngh</em> - fucking you… like an animal?” He asked, just as he his fingers started rubbing your aching clit. It was like you had fallen into paradise at that moment. Even he felt the difference in how your inner muscles contracted to take him. The low growl told you that he was nearing his limit, too, and that this would speed him along.</p><p>“<em>Shit,</em> you’re tight. You’re always tight. Thought I would’ve loosened you up a bit more by now.”</p><p>You bit your lips and did your best not to sound like a broken mess as he brought you to the tipping point. Your head felt light and your thighs were quivering. He had never exhausted you quite like this before. It was no secret that your boyfriend had a high sex drive, but this? This was something else. The mere notion of giving him control over your form made you feel okay. It wasn’t as frightening now that you knew just how fine you were in his capable hands. </p><p>Nothing he had done thus far had made you feel a modicum of discomfort. Nothing he had done so far had been a deterrent to trying this again in the future. You hoped that he knew you’d want sex like this far more frequently.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna…!”</p><p>“You’re gonna cum, baby?” He chuckled breathlessly. “Cum for me. Cum for the man who owns this sexy body.”</p><p>As if to emphasize this, his hand ran down the centre of your chest while the other brought you to orgasm. An enormous wave of pleasure washed over your mind and lower half, giving you a slight headache from the sheer pressure of whatever you had built up within you. The warmth spread from your clit to your nipples, and then right down to your toes.</p><p>But that was only <em>your</em> orgasm.</p><p>Keigo gripped your hips like a ravenous beast and went as hard as he had ever gone on your figure. You would have tender spots on your hips for days to come after this - reminders of this evening. He loved the thought of you strutting around in those shorts he’d bought you, flinching whenever you bumped into something due to his rough treatment. The thought made him swell, swell, <em>swell</em> until he was ready to let it all go.</p><p>When he came, he swiftly pulled out of you and shot his load across your stomach. He mumbled praise for his perfect submissive beneath his breath, eyes clamped shut as he jerked himself to total completion. You stared at him with curious, loving orbs as he slumped over and tried not to land on his mess. His blonde hair was wild - more so than usual. There were small bags under his eyes from exhaustion, and his skin was a delicate shade of pink from overexertion. He was more undone than you had ever seen him prior. Furthermore, you had never seen so much cum.</p><p>You wished you could have brought your hand up and cupped his face. Alas, the restraints were a little too invasive for that right now. And there was also the matter of a second round, as soon as he recuperated. You were sure he would want one, judging by how successful the first had been.</p><p>At the beginning, you hadn’t been sure. Now, you couldn’t wait for the precious aftercare he would expertly deliver after ferally fucking you into next week a few more times. It was amazing what goodness came from putting your trust in your lover. You smiled as he adjusted himself and sat down next to your hip.</p><p>“You felt amazing,” he commended, utterly drained. “I’ve never felt you tighten so much.”</p><p>You grunted as you flexed your shoulders, trying to alleviate a cramp that was coming on. “I was really turned on.”</p><p>“Hah, no shit,” he remarked with a short laugh. “I’m just glad I do it for ya.”</p><p>Of course, he did. <em>Of course</em>, he did. You were having a hard time determining why you had ever doubted him in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Levi Ackerman: You & Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You asked for this. Don’t even think about using the safe word. Hell, if he’d had it his way, there wouldn’t even be a safe word. Yes, cry for him. Yes, beg for him. Yes, let him control you. Be a good girl for him and maybe you’ll get a treat.</p><p>Warning: Angry sex, degradation, dirty talk, domination/submission, dubcon elements, edging, jealousy, slight manipulation, slight yandere themes, spanking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think you deserve my cock after the shit you pulled with Eyebrows?” Levi snarled.</p><p>He had your hair in a firm fist, having jerked your head back to leer at you as his fingers flicked away at your sore, swollen clit. He had been at this for just fifteen minutes. Had he actually allowed you an orgasm, you would have came at least twice already.</p><p>“Le-Levi, I-”</p><p>His hand came down hard on your ass, making your globes jiggle as he started roughly tapping his index finger against your bud. His other hand retained its grip on your locks. You gasped at the pain, but kept your mouth shut this time. It was clear that he only wanted you to speak so that he could torture you. There was no winning against your jealous boyfriend - not when he was acting like this.</p><p>You and Erwin were friends. It had never been your plan to become close with the commander, but ever since he had learned of your strong strategizing skills, he had started to set up meetings between the two of you. Eventually, it only made sense that you established some sort of bond with the hulking man.</p><p>In the beginning, Levi hadn’t minded the friendship. In fact, he had thought it was cute. Erwin didn’t get along well with many people, nor did you. He was happy to see that his friend and his girlfriend were getting along.</p><p>And then, you had started coming back to their room late. Sometimes, not at all.</p><p>He had tried to be tolerant. He had tried to understand. He had waited up for you the second night you had done this. He had calmly asked you where you had been as you’d crawled into bed next to him. Then, he had reminded you who you belonged to. He had explained, without speaking, that he was the only one allowed to make you stay up so late. </p><p>And what had you done after this? Why, you had done it again, two months later.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Until he had decided that enough was enough. People were starting to talk. Cadets were murmuring of their commander meeting with Levi Ackerman’s fiancee in secret. Squad leaders offered him sympathetic glances in the hallway, as if they all knew you would dump him for a more important man. Levi wasn’t insecure, but this had stirred up something intense within him. That’s why he had asked you to make a special visit to his office after lunch, while the rest of your squad was outside his window and doing laps in the yard. He would keep the drapes splayed apart proudly throughout the entire ordeal. If they happened to look up and see you getting fucked hard against the glass, then at least they would know that Eyebrows didn’t have a ghost of a fucking chance.</p><p>Now, he had you exactly where he wanted you, bent over his desk, legs shaking and spread meekly for him. Your pants and underwear had been yanked down to below your knees, giving him a pretty picture of your adorable, puffy pussy, twitching just for him. He was bent over you, one hand between your legs while the other was groping your breast over your dress shirt. You could feel his arousal through his trousers, but he wouldn’t give it to you - not yet. If you wanted to defy his wishes and make him uncomfortable, then he would do the same to you. He would show you exactly how your inconsideration had made him feel. Maybe after this, you would understand.</p><p>“Did you fuck him?” Levi muttered, wiggling your pulsating clit between his index and middle fingers while his other hand toyed with your nipple. “Did he make you moan like this?”</p><p>“N-no…!” You gasped. “I didn’t-”</p><p>He stopped rubbing your precious nub before you could get the last little bit out, causing you to sigh longingly. You wanted to cum <em>so</em> badly.</p><p>He simpered triumphantly behind you, starting up again when he felt you start to wind down from the overstimulation. He tugged at your nipples to hear you squeal like the slut you always were in his grip. He wished you had gotten your nipples pierced. That way, he could have placed a spreader bar between your legs and attached chains to your areola rings. From there, he would have secured the chains to the bar, as well as your wrists, and left you bent like that until he was done his paperwork. He would use that sexy back as a footrest later, if you still hadn’t gotten the point. Better yet, perhaps he would force you to your knees and make you warm his cock beneath his desk. Would you be able to keep quiet during his meeting with the Commander?</p><p>His primary goal was to humiliate you as you had him, but to a lesser degree. He knew you didn’t <em>actually</em> mind being roughed up and treated poorly in the bedroom. Besides, doing things like this quelled his sadistic side. He was less aggressive with those under his wing with you to take his frustrations out on. This whole thing was another reminder of your place at his side, as well as to say that you needed to heed him more.</p><p>“I-I didn’t… f-f-<em>fuck</em> him…!” You spat, bucking your hips against his fingers as he brought you up to an orgasm, again. “Oh, <em>God</em>, Levi…!”</p><p>He knew you likely hadn’t; he would have smelled his cologne on your body after you had returned one of those nights. This was merely a precaution.</p><p>“Such a messy little slut,” he purred into your ear, as you drenched his fingers with your fluids. “Does thinking about getting fucked by another man turn you on?”</p><p>You shook your head, but both of you knew the truth. Yes, you were turned on by him talking about Erwin plowing you in his office. You would never do it, of course, but there was something so incredibly hot about the thought. It only served to make you clench uncontrollably as Levi’s fingers worked your overused clit between them. </p><p>The tapping. </p><p>The petting. </p><p>The rough rubbing. </p><p>It was all getting to be far too much. You found yourself praying that he would let up soon. You would surely pass out if he forced you to endure another few turns of this torture. He could sense you were reaching your limit, as well. Your body was the temperature of a sauna. Begrudgingly, he would have to stop before he lost his conscious playmate. So, he did… </p><p>…only to mash your upper body down firmly against the desk. Your punishment wasn’t over, yet; not until he said it was.</p><p>You hissed in pain, several papers flying off of the surface at the sheer, sudden push of your torso hitting the wood. Levi adjusted himself and stretched his back. He kept your wrists behind your back in one hand, while the other fished through his drawer to produce a small roll of cord. It may have looked weak, but it could hold a Titan down if enough was applied. This wasn’t the first time he had ever used them on you, though. He bound your wrists together and backed up to admire his art.</p><p>Your perfect ass was displayed directly in front of the window. Your thighs were quivering and your legs shaking profusely. Your dripping wet pussy twitched wildly from being overstimulated for so long. You wanted to finish, didn’t you? There was nothing he liked to see more. If you kept complying, he would grant you a sole orgasm.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder, taking a look to see if anyone had caught them. Much to his sick contentment, Erwin, himself, was present down below. It didn’t look like he’d noticed them, however. The lance corporal scoffed before grabbing the flesh of your ass and digging his nails into your delicate skin. Well, if the commander happened to glance up, Levi would be sure to give him quite the show. That would teach the bastard for keeping his woman until the early hours of the morning.</p><p>“He’s watching us,” the raven-haired man growled, not necessarily lying to you.</p><p>You clamped your eyes shut in humiliation. How could you face him after this? Perhaps that had been Levi’s plot all along, to make it so that you couldn’t interact with your boss anymore. You didn’t put it past him, as jealous as he was.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” you sobbed. “Close the curtains.”</p><p>Instead of an answer, your ass was smacked roughly by one of his bare hands. You yelped at the sudden contact, though the touch hadn’t hurt you. It only ever hurt you when he used his belt. You weren’t sure if that was in the game plan today, though. He seemed to only belt you when he was in a particularly sadistic mood, typically after coming home from an expedition. It wasn’t like you minded - you had a bit of a dark side to you, as well. Pain could sometimes be mixed with pleasure, and you knew that your partner would never do anything you <em>really</em> didn’t want to do.</p><p>In an instant, you felt his hang roughly grip you by the hair and shove you further against his desk. Your breasts were sore from maintaining this tough position, and you were burning on the inside. Your cheeks felt hot and all you wanted was to be fucked. Oh, but you wouldn’t get that from him - not yet, and especially not when you were being such an unruly little cunt.</p><p>“Do you think you have a say in what I do to your body?” He snarled into your head, pulling your head up only to crush it down again. “Have you forgotten this is a punishment because you can’t keep your fucking legs closed?“</p><p>He pulled back once you mewled in discomfort, taking another peek to see if the commander had taken notice yet. He hadn’t, but he would. He always glanced up at Levi’s office when he got the chance, the nosey bastard. Maybe it was because he had been waiting to catch a sight of this. Levi scoffed and brought his hand down again on your ass. He stepped aside so that his potential viewers had a full perspective of you.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m not using the paddle,” he remarked as you howled like a banshee. “You wouldn’t be able to sit straight in his office.”</p><p>You buried your face into the desk, if that was even possible. Your lip was bleeding from you biting down too hard on it. You couldn’t help it - the sensation of just his hand on your flesh was too powerful. Moreover, the thought of others watching you get your jiggly ass spanked by your handsome lance corporal made you giddy. You wanted everyone to see how damp you were. You wanted everyone to see how Levi fucked you stupid.</p><p>He didn’t stop his onslaught on your backside until it was calloused to the touch. He might make good on his promise to make sitting down painful, yet, even without the belt or paddle. Drool dripped out of your parted lips as you moaned, his fingers spreading your lips open in front of the window.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you so wet, <em>amour</em>,” he purred. “Maybe I should fuck you with an audience more often.”</p><p>You wondered if he actually planned to fuck you like this, or if-</p><p>Your thoughts were cut off by Levi’s hand wrapping around your neck. Before you could cry out, he had lifted you off his desk and spun you to face the window. Wrists bound, you could do little else but stare down at your comrades on the field, and directly into the big, blue eyes of your blonde friend. Levi took your moment of shock to slip his switchblade from his trousers. In one fell swoop, he cut your shirt and bra open, making your tits flop out for the commander to view. You were <em>horrified</em>… but your clit was twitching wildly at the excitement of it all. Had you wanted this all along?</p><p>Your boyfriend kneaded your breasts with both hands, making sure Erwin got an eyeful, before bending you against the glass of the window. He wasn’t done - not by a long shot. Before he walked out of this office, he would ensure that your face was painted with his cum. That would stake his claim. That would end this intense jealousy, once and for all. Suddenly, you felt his warm breath ghosting subtly against the shell of your ear.</p><p>“Should I open the window so he can hear you, too?” He asked slyly, and you could practically <em>hear </em>the smirk on his exhausted face.</p><p>”<em>Don’t</em>,“ you breathed meekly. "Levi, I didn’t-”</p><p>He slammed inside your tightness with a single thrust, not allowing you to finish as he pressed you flush against the glass and began his dark mission. You wheezed at the entry, moist enough to welcome him with a messy squeeze as he relentlessly pounded into your hole. You could do little more than clutch the sides of the window as the commander watched you get fucked from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I know you didn’t, brat,” Levi hissed quietly, hands on your hips strong enough to leave you nice and tender tomorrow morning. “But he needs to see you cumming on my big cock, doesn’t he, (f/n)?”</p><p><em>Yes!</em> You wanted to shout, but you couldn’t bring yourself to admit your desire verbally. The embarrassment was too grand. This was bad enough. You had only ever dreamed of something like this happening.</p><p>Levi wasn’t content enough with your silent obedience, however. With a strained grunt, he stilled himself inside you, twitching his cock so that you could feel every inch of his length and girth filling you. He’d be damned if you weren’t an active participant in his sensual punishment.</p><p>“Did you hear me, <em>cheri</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Ahhh, yessss</em>,” you moaned, desire evident in the way you shook your sore ass to tempt him.</p><p>He moved ever so slightly, just so you could feel his large head run along your ridges. “Answer.”</p><p>“Y-<em>yes</em> <em>s-s-sir,” </em>you managed, eyes shut.</p><p>“Tell me what he needs to see.”</p><p>You whined. There was no avoiding it. You would have to own your humiliation to gain your release.</p><p>“H-he needs to s-see me… c-c-cum on your big c-cock,” you breathed.</p><p>Your boyfriend smirked. “Hurry up and show him.”</p><p>His fingers found your clit, and his thrusting commenced once more. It was awkward, knowing your comrade was viewing this show out of the corner of his eye, but it also made you spasm on Levi’s manhood. There was just something so utterly scandalous about this. It would be a shared secret between the three of you, and you had no real fear of it getting out beyond that. Though, Levi might have preferred others knowing, being the crude, possessive bastard that he was.</p><p>“You’re close,” he murmured, feeling your buildup around his dick. “Let me feel you.”</p><p>With a choked roar that sounded weak in comparison to his louder groans, you spilled your juices over his shaft, painting his balls with an homage to your desire. It felt akin to a cool breeze on a humid night, your release. It washed over you and tickled the hairs on your form soothingly. Your mouth hung open from the force of it, giving you the appearance of a woman who had certainly been overfucked.</p><p>“Ah…!”</p><p>God, did it feel good to let go of your tension.</p><p>Your nails dug into the glass as you tried to brace yourself, legs ready to give out from your climax after several minutes if edging. He wouldn’t let you fall, though, slipping a secure arm around your torso to keep you propped up. As your orgasm trickled across your lower half, your vision blurred. You didn’t know how long you could keep yourself upright, even with his assistance. Nevertheless, you weren’t ready to quit until he came, too. Fair was fair, after all, and how could you possibly pass up on a chance to feel him shoot his load into your depths? If you were lucky - or perhaps, unlucky, depending on how one looked at it - he might even make you spend the rest of the day holding his seed inside you. He got off on marking you this way.</p><p>“<em>Fuck yes</em>,” Levi growled into the back of your neck as he ripped his fingers away from your bud in favor of gripping your hips completely. “You’re such a filthy fucking slut. You’re lucky you’re mine. No one else would take the time to correct this shitty behaviour.”</p><p>His words and your precious little whimpers were the two things that set him completely over the edge. He halted at the deepest part of you he could, squirting his hot cum into your fluttering hole. His nails dug into your flesh as he grunted and moaned softly, feeling his own semen wash over his cock as it overflowed out of your pussy.</p><p>When you opened your eyes, Erwin was gone. No one was present on the field below. The only one within view was Levi’s reflection, as he gently pulled you back before you could even catch your breath, intent on having you hold his seed between your legs as he gave you a few more spankings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Endeavor: The Contract I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You have such an interesting quirk: thermoregulation. Enji knows that it could prove to be quite useful for his bloodline. All he needs is for you to submit. Unfortunately for him, you’re nothing but a brat.</p><p>Warning: Age difference (but not underage), breeding, contractual sex, dirty talk, drinking, dubcon, hate fucking, manipulation, prostitution (if you squint), rough sex, stalking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You really didn't want to do this. If you hadn't been given a large sum of money to, you might have even backed out. It made your stomach churn to think about what you had agreed to, and all for the sake of financial security. There had been conditions to to the deal, such as your silence to the public and maintaining your health throughout. The contract had been thoroughly detailed to such a careful degree that you wondered how long he had been waiting to do this. It must have been well before he had personally made himself known to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enji Todoroki. Endeavor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, you had known him prior to his initial greeting. He was the number one hero. He was rough around the edges, but he got the job done. It had been a terrible shock to see him at your local café. Your workplace was no unknown to even the casual citizen that neither you or the other staff had anticipated anyone as important as him to walk through the door. But he hadn't been there to exchange pleasantries. He had merely ordered a coffee and sipped it by himself at the corner of the establishment. All the while, his fiery gaze had been locked onto you. He had returned two more times after that before the proposal had been discussed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he had initially proposed it, completely at random, you had been entirely against it. The whole thing had just been... <em>wrong</em>. He had claimed to have saved you and a dozen others from a particularly lethal villain months previously. You didn't recall such a moment happening, though you had been present for the attack. You had never seen the mighty Endeavor that evening, though you had seen his bright red flames everywhere around the city. You had never spoken to him. As such, it hadn't added up that he suddenly knew who you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had glowered at you for insinuating that he was a stalker, the blaze around his eyes making him ten times more intimidating. You had shrunk in your seat, your coworkers trying not to listen in behind you. All they knew was that the Todoroki patriarch had some sort of deal in mind for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't be stupid; that's obviously not the case," he had so rudely chastised you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had deadpanned him, then. "You hunted me down at my work a total of three times."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn't had much to say about that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Regardless of his deceptive stalker behaviour, it turned out that he had found out about you through normal means. He had been asked to write a report using the victim's testimonies, which were gathered by the police. Seeing as he had been present throughout the offensive event, he had been asked to accumulate all of the information into one document. You had given the police a report. Your name, quirk, and photo had been on the file. It had been your quirk that had caught his eye the most, though he had admitted that you <em>were</em> rather beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thermoregulation," he had stated, gaze flickering with interest. "You can cool or warm your body accordingly, depending on your external surroundings."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was true. You could withstand more temperature-related strain than normal people. There was a limit to your power, though, meaning that you could still due if the atmosphere was exceptionally tumultuous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My bloodline has always had difficulty cooling down," he had explained. "I thought the solution would be to make children with both a fire and an ice quirk. Now, I realize I might have been incorrect in that assumption."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's when he had slapped the contract down on the table in front of you. You had snatched it up and read it with critical eyes, hating the flame hero's crippling audacity. The bold print had said it all: Endeavor wanted to breed you. It wasn't for any reason other than your innate ability to bring your body back to homeostasis in rigorous weather. You understood why he wanted to do so, given the way he heated up in battle. With your genetics and his, your children would be quite powerful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you hadn't been interested in the deal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And this had pissed him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What!?" He had snapped, flames blazing harder at his raised voice. "You would turn down being financially stable for life for what reason?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone in the background flinched, as did you. This man certainly held up to his cocky, self-absorbed reputation. The answer was simple, though. It didn't have to do with anything other than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't even know you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had reveled in how his face had fallen, eyes trailing off, as if he had never considered a woman saying <em>no</em> to letting him fuck them. He probably hadn't. There were few who would turn the number one down, even despite his sour nature. Nevertheless, it didn't take him long to propose a counter with this new information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How about I offer you one million?" He drawled, teal orbs glued to your unchanging face. "You would never have to work at this hovel again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had snickered at the sound of your manager gasping at the audacity of the flame hero. To be fair, he wasn't exactly wrong about the establishment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't mind working," you had said, but the offer of a gross amount of money had made your mind light up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had surveyed the room, taking his time to absorb every detail, before crossing his arms over his chest and frowning harder. "But do your parents?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, he had promptly risen from his seat with a huff and left your place of work. His final words had haunted you the rest of the day. If he had read your file, then he knew your parents were not very well off. You were only skirting by, yourself. Spending your paychecks on groceries and rent, you sent whatever was left over to them. Your coworkers had commended you for denying the deal, but you wondered if it had been the right decision. You didn't want to be impregnated, particularly not by someone as unsavory as the Todoroki family head, but the money...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upon leaving work that evening, he had intercepted your walk home. No one had been around. It had been quiet, save for the gentle roar of the flames that danced on his muscular form.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Have you thought about my offer a little more?" He had inquired gruffly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you had. Of <em>course</em>, you had. That had been his plan all along. He had planted the seeds, and your worrying, caring mind had sowed them. Your parents meant too much for you to decline him a second time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, you had signed the contract. You had barely even looked it over, grabbing it from his dangling hand and demanding a pen. Your eyes skimmed over the rules and regulations, as well as the fine print. Though it said you would need to remain at his bedside until you tested positive, it didn't say anything about remaining with him to raise the child. Maybe things would change, but for the time being, you didn't want to have mandatory, consistent contact with your offspring. As far as you were concerned, this was a one-time deal. He was paying for your services, and you were providing him with something he greatly wanted. Just in case you had been missing something, though, you had verbally clarified this with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't want to be in the child's life," you had reasoned. "I can't afford to be."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enji had nodded, as if this had always been the understanding. "That would be preferable."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good," you had confirmed with a thin smile, scribbling down your signature. "I'll birth, you raise."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A part of you felt poorly for condemning a little one to the wrath of the number one hero. Nonetheless, if you hadn't agreed to the deal, he surely would have found some other woman with a useful quirk to inflict his desires onto. He just wanted his bloodline to be strong. It wasn't a perfect rationale to use when conceiving a child, but it wasn't up for debate. Endeavor would do what Endeavor wanted to do, and the whole world would stand idle as he did so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Presently, you were sitting atop a king-sized bed, clad in a silk black bathrobe and the most intricate, expensive lingerie you had ever seen. Both items had been given to you upon your arrival to the estate. Two maids had ushered you swiftly to the bedroom, practically shoving you inside and tossing the articles your way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Be ready in half an hour," one of them had called before slamming the door shut and locking it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you were honest, this felt like more of a hostage situation than anything else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had taken a quick shower and changed into the black and red babydoll. It hiked up your breasts to an impossible angle and pinched your waist uncomfortably. It stopped just above your ass, which was clad it a matching set of panties that were far too small to cover all of you. It was hooked up neatly at the back, which had taken you five minutes to do up on your own. You had then swung the black robe over your shoulders and sat on the mattress to wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Waiting was <em>murder</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could barely contain your thoughts. Was this the correct route to take? You obviously wouldn't tell your parents about it. In fact, if you had it your way, you wouldn't tell a damn soul. You had already quit your job under the guise that you were travelling. Surely you would be able to keep within the confines of your apartment as much as possible, wear baggy clothes, and pretend that you weren't pregnant to the public. Easy peasy, right? Hah. You groaned at the thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door suddenly opened, snapping you from your woes. Unfortunately for you, it was the man of the hour, himself, still wearing his black hero uniform. You hated how it made him look like a snack when his personality clearly didn't match. His bright eyes locked onto your face. You wondered if he had ever smiled - even just once in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're here," he commented, seeming to be pleased. "Good. I thought I'd have to come get you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I signed a contract," you said. "Of course, I would show up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had threatened you with legal action about a dozen times after you had put your signature down. He had said that if you breached any part of it, he would drain you for everything you had and then take what he wanted, regardless. You didn't doubt any of that. Heroes were treated like royalty these days. One could do something heinous, and as long as they were contributing strongly to society, people were willing to look the other way. It disgusted you, this modernized classism. You were no Karl Marx, but you could see that there was something dreadfully outdated about a society who praised and excused the negative actions of their perceived protectors - those fortunate enough to have useful quirks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enji stared at you for a few more moments before locking the door behind him and striding over to his desk at the far side of the bedroom. You knew he didn't live with anyone since his wife had been hospitalized, so it was likely he spent many nights working late and alone there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled open one of the drawers and produced a bottle of whiskey. Next came two small glasses. He set all the items down on his desk before glaring at you over his shoulder. You didn't know why he continued to keep his flames flickering in your presence; it made him look ten times more threatening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Drink?" He asked, though he was already in the midst of pouring two half glasses of the smoky, yellow liquid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks," you muttered. Though he was horribly presumptuous, you <em>had</em> wanted one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grunted, bringing yours and his over to the bed. His heavy footsteps boomed against the floor, making your body tremble. He handed you the drink and then sat down next to you, leaving only half a metre in between. If you shifted, your shoulder would likely brush against him. He was so close. The heat that radiated off of him was immense, as well. This was going to be like fucking a furnace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without thinking, you knocked back the entirety of the glass in a few big gulps. You would need all the liquid courage you could get. Endeavor regarded you with a perplexed expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not <em>that</em> repulsive,” he snorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just nervous,” you hiccuped, because he certainly wasn’t ugly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, “have you not done this before?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You draped a hand over your head and closed your eyes with an exasperated sigh. “I have, just not under these conditions. Can I have another drink?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bobbed his head once in affirmation, to which you got up a headed over to his desk with your empty glass. You nearly stumbled as you rose, though, blood rushing to your head, as well as the alcohol. Enji’s arm shot out to stop you from falling backwards. His eyes scanned your form beneath the silk robe. You looked even better than he had imagined. With a small smirk, he realized that he had chosen wisely in more than one respect with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thanked him, standing upright after stabilizing yourself with his muscular arm. You weren’t sure if it was the drink or your messed up head, but he was growing increasingly handsome with each passing second. Huffing, you turned on your heel and made to pour yourself another shot of endurance. You didn’t even hear him come up behind you, so preoccupied with not feeling like shit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His huge hands clasped down on your shoulders none-too-gently. You yelped, spilling some of the liquid onto his desk. Surprisingly, he massaged your shoulders, as if to comfort you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax,” he purred, voice smoother than usual. “Finish your drink and then join me in bed." He fingered the fabric of your robe. "And I want <em>this</em> off."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You almost choked as you brought the glass up to your mouth and sipped. You were acting like a goddamn prude, but you couldn’t seem to help it. Enji was so hot and cold. One second he seemed fed up with your antics, and the other, he wanted to console you like a lover. It was no wonder the public thought he suffered from rapid mood swings; he did!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You downed the drink, this one full to the very top of the glass, and covered your mouth. You tried to calm your rumbling gut before you threw up. You were far too eager to get this over with, and it showed. In reality, you would be here with the Todoroki patriarch for however long it took him to legitimately breed you. You would need to get used to sleeping with him sans the drugs. You willed yourself to cease with the ridiculousness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You set the glass down clumsily on the desk and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Spinning around on your heel, you pursed your lips when you gaze fell onto him. He had finally dropped the inferno roaring at different sections of his face and body, and <em>fuck</em>; he was even more handsome than before. There was a rugged charm to his face. Seeing him in all his quirkless glory also made you realize how much older he was compared to you. He was in his late forties, and you had barely passed twenty years of age. By all rights, he was a dilf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head rapidly back and forth, willing your silly, drunk thoughts away. You had to focus. You shrugged your robe off and let it fall to the floor. The man you were supposed to please was sitting in the same place as before, on the side of his massive bed. His was watching you with what seemed to be disinterest, but you knew better. You had been his eyes wandering earlier; he liked how you looked. That gave you a bit of a confidence boost. Alas, knowledge that you were good-looking never mixed well with whiskey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you reached him, you straddled his large thighs with your own, wrapping your arms around his neck loosely. You normally wouldn’t have been so bold, but the evening called for a little of your flare to keep things interesting. If you were going to get impregnated for cash, then you wanted to embrace the experience as well as you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To say that he was shocked at your sudden action would have been an understatement. Though, he knew proudly that you thought he was attractive, Enji wasn’t stupid; he knew that you were intimidated by him. He also guessed that you didn’t think very highly of his hero identity. It was no secret that he was rough around the edges, after all; many women had been like this upon his previous advances toward the opposite gender. You would come around, whether it was tonight or one of the many other evenings you would spend in his bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His coiled his arms around your waist, bringing you firmly against him. Your ass flexed against his crotch, rubbed up against his growing erection unconsciously. He exhaled in response, capturing your lips with his own. His hands manipulated your body on his lap, adjusting you so that your clit received the friction it needed to get you ready. You didn’t think he did it purposefully, but you were grateful all the same. At least he wasn’t so preoccupied with impregnating you that your comfort ceased to matter. Perhaps that would come later. For now, though? For now, you would indulge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You loved the indentations of his muscles pressed to your figure. There was something arousing about being in the embrace of such a strong, capable man. He was the best at what he did, in theory, and here he was, cradling and preparing to fuck you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You surprise me more and more,” he mumbled, breaking the kiss to get another look at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just here to get the job done,” you slurred, rocking gradually back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffed. “But that’s not all, is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you could snap back at his smug attitude, his lips had attached themselves to your neck, licking and sucking at the flesh. He started at your jawline and traveled all the way down to your collarbone. You panted hoarsely, already heating up from his skillful mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You also wanted a good fuck, didn’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled back to cup your breast over the babydoll, releasing your neck in favor of snaring your half-lidded gaze. The arrogant expression on his defined face made you want to roll your eyes. So what if he was right? Yes, it helped that he wasn’t ugly, and yes, it helped that you were rather horny. Neither of those things decreased the magnitude of your primary goal, however; earning enough money to support yourself and your family came first and foremost. What did he know about self-sacrifice, anyways? This was rich, coming from a man who continuously neglected his family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” you said, smacking your lips contemplatively. “You’re a <em>lot</em> hotter when you stop talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brows furrowed in protest, but you halted him from retorting with a well-timed squeeze to his package. He groaned softly at the feeling of your delicate hands roaming him, groping him, exploring his form. He wanted you to know what turned him on. He wanted you to want to please him. It was addictive, your touch. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as he possibly could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”Mouthy,” he purred. “We’ll have to fix that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, did he love a brat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know, I've been waiting to fuck that attitude out of you since our last meeting at the café," he growled into your ear. "Do you have a preference for how I do it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I want it on my stomach," you stammered, legs spasming as the large man rubbed small circles against your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picked you up off his lap and practically tossed you onto your stomach. You noticed that he was smirking darkly at you. He secured a bulky arm around your torso and brought you to his chest. He threw two pillows down where your pelvis would be, and then dropped you once more. Before you could lift yourself to gather your bearings, he had you by the ankles, adjusting you as he saw fit. Your babydoll was ripped apart from the back and slid out roughly from beneath you, finally giving your tits room to breathe. Surprisingly, he gently tucked your panties out of the way instead of ripping them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got off the bed to shed himself of his h<s>e</s>ro suit. You glanced over your shoulder just in time to see his muscles ripple and flex as he stripped down. You inhaled sharply when you saw his girthy, lengthy cock fall from his tights. The man was just as large there as he was everywhere else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re quite the sight yourself,” he remarked, lips upturned only slightly. “Let's hope you're able to take me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat up slightly on your elbows as he took his place overtop you. Though, before completely mounting you, he brought a firm hand down on your ass cheek. You exhaled sharply at the sudden strike, but it made your clit twitch with anticipation. You were getting wetter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Heh, like that, do you? Who would have thought you were such a-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You backed up into him sharply, nearly impaling yourself on his manhood before he was ready. He stopped you with a domineering hand, just before you could. He snarled lowly at your act of defiance. Glancing over your shoulder at him, you casted him an annoyed glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Less talking, more fucking, <em>Endeavor</em>," you said with a roll of your mischievous eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He scoffed loudly, bringing his hand down on your other cheek, this time with more force. He grumbled gruffly, "mouthy little bitch."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then he was all the way inside you, stretching your snug little hole around his massive girth as you threw your head back and cried praise. He stilled for only a second or two to gather his bearings, grinding his teeth together behind closed lips. There was something about young pussy that always got him. Maybe it was a power thing. Maybe it because he liked twenty-something year olds bouncing on his dick. Regardless of the reason, he was going to enjoy you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He started his thrusting when you were barely ready for him to move, your fingernails digging into the bed sheets as he pushed your face into the mattress and went to town. You bellowed at the feeling of him sliding against your quivering walls, his veins and his head catching all of your sensitive ridges. You panted heavily, not able to do much else but take it. He hadn't even taken time to prepare you. He was such a brute, but <em>oh</em>, did he feel <em>good</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hunched over you so that his head, forehead already perspiring, was near yours. He was smirking proudly. "Where's that tone of yours now, sweetheart?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your arm shot out from beside you and you grabbed a fistful of his dark red hair. With a rough tug, you told him to shut up and get to it, proving that your mouth did, indeed, still work. He wrestled out of your grip and captured both your wrists in one strong grip. He was already getting sick of taming that spirit of yours; it was evident that he would need more than one session to whip you into shape. Fortunately, he probably had a few weeks to do just that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shoving your frame into the bed, he lifted a knee, curled a hand around that lucious waist of yours and pounded into your narrow cunt. The goal was to cum, of course, but he also wanted to make sure that you got off. He had read somewhere that making the woman orgasm increased the likelihood of conception. Whether it was true of not, he didn't want to take any chances.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Touch yourself," he murmured. "I won't cum until you do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would have thought it sincere, had you not known the man. He probably just wanted you to cum for his own sense of pride... not that you were complaining; you <em>were</em> pretty horny. The alcohol had successfully calmed your nerves, and increased your libido. You snaked a hand down to your precious clit and tapped it with your index finger. Clenching instantaneously around him, you heaved a long sigh. You popped your ass out a little more, giving him another angle to make you whine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hated how intoxicating you were, but his cock loved it. Laying below him, hands in front of you and hair messy from his rough play, you were picturesque. The way your cheeks jiggled when he entered all the way, coupled with your back arcing at the bliss, made him a very happy man. If this was what he had to deal with for the next month or so, he could do this daily... maybe even several times a day. Perhaps he would demand you be here after a long day of work. Before sitting down for dinner at his desk, he would expend his extra energy on getting your belly round with his child. The thought of you, pregnant, glowing, and full of his seed, made him groan. Maybe he should consider extending that contract for even more money. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough to go around, after all, and you were a <em>desperate</em> young woman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would take the expanded offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran a hand through your hair as he gripped your ass tightly with the other. He wretched your locks and demanded your head backwards, forcing you to look back at him as he ruined you. Just as he thought, even your face contorting in contentment was sexy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that moment, your eyes clamped shut and your moaning became louder. You pursed your lips as your pussy fluttered wildly around him. He almost came right there from how tightly you welcomed his thickness into your convulsing hole. He held back, though, waiting for your orgasm to wash over you, relishing in how well you took him, and how you still wanted him afterwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you<em> can</em> listen,” Enji jeered, adding before you could bite back, “that’s a good girl, taking me like you’re meant to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last bit of his sentence came out slightly strained. He was getting there. He jammed a few thick fingers into your mouth before you could retort and ruin his progress. <em>Fuck </em>yes. A few more thrusts, and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He growled and slapped both of his hands down to your hips ferally, moving you in as close as possible, as he lodged himself into your depths and squirted his cum inside you. You squealed at the feeling of being filled to the brim with the semen of a man you had practically sold yourself to. It seemed warmer than normal in your depths with his fluids coating your walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He waited a few moments, hovering above you hauntingly as he kept his hands bolted firmly against your hips. You would have bruises there, or at the very least, your the skin would feel tender for a few days. His dick softened inside you, though just barely. An amazing sex drive, Enji could have kept going for another round before collapsing. Maybe he would have, if he had been younger and you were less frigid towards him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as he had been thinking while balls deep inside you earlier - there would be plenty of time for him to correct that sour attitude of yours in the weeks to come. Sooner or later, you would be thanking him for every load he spilled into that greedy cunt of yours.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Endeavor: The Contract II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part II to the Endeavor breeding kink.</p><p>Summary: You were pregnant with Enji Todoroki’s son, and yet, you still believed you could act like an insufferable brat in his presence.</p><p>Warning: Age difference (but not underage), breeding, cockwarming, controlling behaviour, dirty talk, degradation, edging, fingering, hate fucking, manipulation, oral sex, pregnancy, prostitution(?) sexism, slight violence, smut, toxicity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It hadn't taken you long to get pregnant. In fact, you were quite sure that the Todoroki men had some sort of super sperm coursing through their testicles, because the doctor said that you had likely conceived the child on the initial night of your arrangement. Enji hadn't been shocked; he had expressed any emotion at all, actually. He had simply given the doctor a curt nod before excusing himself from the room. You had been left alone with your questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you weren't sure if it was the influx of hormones, but his indifference had pissed you off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure, the deal had been that you would give birth and be done with his family, though wasn't he at least content that he had a baby on the way? Then again, given his whole family dynamic and already having several grown children, perhaps the magic of birth had been lost for him. Maybe it had never even been there to begin with. From what you could gather, he saw his children - particularly his youngest, Shouto - as part of his legacy. That was why he had sought you out, after all; yours and his quirk used in tandem would be deadly in battle. It would allow for the user to generate large flames for a longer duration of time. You were glad just glad that he was a hero. A villain would have no doubt used such a combination for widespread evil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nevertheless, you were getting a little weary of leaving your kin in the hands of a man like Endeavor. You weren't supposed to care, you knew, but after you had witnessed the ultrasound... well, motherly instincts that you hadn't known you'd possessed had emerged. You found yourself thinking more and more about introducing the magnificent bundle to the world. Not that you truly would. The contract had been signed, and it barred you from having any contact with your baby. That was fine; you had asked for this. You would watch from afar, if you had to - if you <em>really</em> wanted to see them. That would have to be enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thinking about the baby or the money?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sudden voice made you gasp. You swiftly dismissed your convoluted thoughts before turning to face the very man you had been worrying about. He stood at the entryway, flames dancing on his face and body as was typical for his public appearances. He must have just gotten home from work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, you're back," you replied, clicking your tongue like the brat you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grunted before letting himself in, closing the door firmly behind him. He didn't stop until he was looming over you, not daring to touch you just yet. You stared up at him with a skeptical gaze, wondering why he always had to make himself appear bigger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence in the room was almost deafening. You could hear him breathing from this close. You never liked having these kinds of exchanges with him. Finally, though, after what seemed like several minutes of awkward tension, he spoke. Smoke puffed from his mouth as he did so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're not going to ask me how my day was?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And the way he was staring down at you with that wicked frown on his face would have intimidated anyone else. You had grown used to it across the two months you had been entombed within his residence. You had also gotten accustomed to his terrible behaviour and expectant attitude. You didn't know what he thought you owned him. You were merely a surrogate for his child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoffed, shaking your head disdainfully. "What am I, your wife?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eye twitched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're the mother of my son," he informed lowly, as if you didn't know. "I expect you to act like it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is governing my attitude in the contract?" You sneered, rolling your eyes at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked away, then, not noticing that his fists had been balling the more your banter continued. Steam was puffing from his mouth as his dark gaze kept itself trained on you. Oh, yes; be had been right to keep you around after conception. He had been right to convince you to stay in the guest room adjacent to his master bedroom, under the guise that you needed to be monitored exceptionally closely. It was true that he wanted to ensure the safety of his child before it was delivered, but his real reason for keeping you was more sinister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After he had claimed you at the start of your contract, he hadn't been able to help himself from indulging more. You hadn't been able to walk without a limp the next morning. He had taken to having you at least twice a day, even now. You were addictive. Moreover, as much as he knew you disliked him, he also knew that you enjoyed what he gave you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little vixen, you were. He was fortunate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You crept across the room to the door, intent on leaving his quarters. You had only been in here to gather some paper from his desk. You noticed that his behaviour was getting worse. He seemed to come out of nowhere, and he always had something demeaning to say. It was no wonder his kids were so miserable. You were almost glad that his wife had been tucked away in a hospital to escape from his wrath. You didn't even want to fathom what he had subjected that poor woman to. You wondered if she even know of your existence. You supposed it didn't matter, as the number one hero would simply do as he pleased regardless of who was harmed from his selfish actions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand reached for the door handle, only to find that it was locked. Your brows furrowed. Surely, he must have done so absently. When you whipped around to ask him about letting you free, he was but a metre away. His flames were still burning wildly. He was wearing a menacing, toothy grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can't open the door?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You huffed. "...no."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, yes; you don't have the key," he mused, stepping forwards so that your back was pressed against the wall next to the exit. "That's because this is <em>my</em> <em>home</em>, isn't it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew what he was getting at. You knew where this was going. You couldn't pretend that you weren't okay with it. He was going to put you in your place, and you anticipated that he wouldn't let you leave his bed until you denounced your poor attitude. You refused to do so without a fight, however; this, you both knew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Yes</em>, this is <em>your home</em>," you snapped, feeling your cheeks burn in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were acting a fool in someone else's house, but what choice did you have? Enjoy could be so boorish and unbearable. It wasn't like you could just leave, either. He hadn't even let you out of this section of his house, for fear that you would encounter his offspring if you strayed. He was stifling and overprotective. Worst of all, you loved the way he gripped your hips with his rough hands as he fucked you, reminding you that <em>he</em> <em>owned you </em>for as long as you took up residence here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then, shouldn't you treat me with more respect?" He crept closer. "If you won't respect me as the father of your child, perhaps thinking of me as the owner of your guest residence would be sufficient."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You huffed as he drew ever closer. “It’s not in my contract to be nice to you, but I will <em>try</em> to treat you with more respect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His body was dangerously near to yours, as he turned his flames off. He didn't need them for what would come next. You were wearing the perfect little skirt for him to hike up when he ravaged your tight holes. He put his palm to the walk next to your head, which was so small in comparison to his grand limbs. You tensed and tried to frown, crossing your arms as he grasped your chin between his fingers gingerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought the pregnancy would humble you, but you're still the same mouthy bitch."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lips twitched into a nasty smirk. "And so are you, Endeavor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew that provoking him was a shitty idea. The man was a bit of a brute when it came to teaching others their place. He wouldn't do anything to harm the baby, but your pleasure holes were fair game. Was it bad that you wanted this...?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think it's time I gave you another attitude adjustment," he purred, with a wicked grin. "If I recall, the last one worked for at least a day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maybe you should try harder this time," you uttered, voice emerging as nothing more than a whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," he drawled. "A woman your age needs more attention, doesn't she?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His strong hands gripped your upper arms and pressed you firmly to the wall. Careful not to compress himself too much against your stomach, the flame hero peppered your neck with slow, sensual kisses. You barely restrain the moans that were ripped from your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Th-that's why I w-wasn't s-sure about th-this deal," you fibbed, attempting to cling onto the last of your bratty demeanor. "O-older m-men c-can’t keep it u-up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you had really wanted to irk him, you might have brought up your fantasies about All Might, back when you were in high school. Thus, this was the second best thing you could do, if you wanted him to be consciously rough with your body. The comment about the former number one might have set him off too much, but this? This would make him want to prove you wrong in the most delicious of ways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” He snarled, biting down harder than usual on the nape of your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He liked leaving marks when he thought you were getting a little too cocky. You despised covering them up with makeup and turtlenecks, but you knew he wouldn’t stop his possessive biting if you asked. He liked it when you were flustered. Sometimes, you noticed he did the exact opposite of what you had asked him to do, just to get a rile out of you. For instance, when you had asked him to pick up some chocolate on his way home due to your cravings, he had elected to buy you edamame, instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s good for the baby,” he had announced, upon seeing your face shrink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Bastard</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Intimacy with him was no different than anything else. He liked to irk you. He liked to control you. He liked to make you feel good when you ought to have felt otherwise. Enji Todoroki was a monster in the worst of ways, but you would resentfully admit that his dick game was on point. That was one of the only reasons you had stuck around this long. You might have turned down his offer to extend the contract so that you stayed here throughout your pregnancy, had he been nothing but talk in the bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to make you sore, <em>my young little slut</em>,” he growled into your ear, picking you up and bringing you over to his grand mattress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dirty talk had your pussy clenching around nothing, wishing his member was balls-deep inside of it. Well, it would be soon enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll see,” you hissed, and he dropped you unceremoniously onto the rustled sheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I came home looking forward to seeing you today,” he declared, bright eyes narrowed as he hovered over you. “Only to have you you greet me like the ungrateful brat you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could tell he’d had a sour day. He wasn’t typically <em>this</em> needy for your verification of his existence. You had only ever welcomed him home once, and it was because you had been in a generous mood. Using the kitchen on this wing of his home, you had created a small meal for him after work. You guessed he must have let that get to his grandiose head. Now, he thought you were some sort of housewife, even though his actual wife was sitting in a hospital somewhere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had to stop yourself, there, knowing it would ruin your mood if you lingered too long on his spouse. You didn’t like to think about her when her husband was about to fuck you into the mattress. You were sure that she knew about your arrangement. Even if she didn’t, from what you could piece together, she seemed to be weary of him. He must have treated her as poorly as he treated his children. It was no wonder this beast of a man was starved for attention. Normally, you wouldn’t give a being like him a second glance, let alone allow him a turn with your body, but this was a different circumstance... at least, that’s what you had convinced yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How many times am I going to have to tell you that I’m not your fucking-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In an instant, your wrists were pinned to the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not my wife,” he glowered. “<em>I know</em>. Watch your tongue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, yes. Despite him getting to call you a plethora of crude names when he was frustrated, you didn’t get to curse in his presence. Funny how that worked. He just had to govern everything, didn’t he? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fought back the urge to apologize out of fear. Not today, Satan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not going to greet a man who means nothing to me,” you jabbed, instead, revelling in the hurt that washed across his face, only to be quickly replaced by simmering rage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He might have hit you, had you not been carrying his heir. You were thankful that, at the bare minimum, he had enough restraint to keep your pregnancy in mind. He elected to bite into the flesh of your collarbone, causing you to cry out in agony. He grabbed your breast roughly over your shirt. They had gotten bigger over time, which had pleased him. He said that he liked the idea of playing with a large pair of tits before he railed you into submission every night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm your <em>employer, </em>if you want to put it in literal terms. Show me respect, or I'll fuck some sense into you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do it, then," you jeered, clawing at his hands with your sharp nails. "Fuck me, Enji."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was all it took.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He burned your entire outfit from your body - charred it to a crisp. It was the first time he had ever used his flames so close to you, and it <em>scared</em> you. You yelped at the heat that engulfed the fabric, the gentle blaze just barely touching your skin. Didn't he know that stress was bad for the baby? If he did, it was obvious that he didn't care. He was probably the type to think that those things didn't affect strong-minded people, like his son would be. Such old beliefs in a futuristic time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands danced across your form, tweaking your nipples with list in his blue hues. All he wanted to do was sheath himself in that tight little hole of yours, but unlike you, he had <em>some</em> manners. He couldn't simply cut to the chase when you were in need of a good reckoning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're going to wish you were a good bitch for me tonight," he vowed grimly, stepping away to strip himself of his uniform.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched vacantly as he did so, your glare tracing every wonderful bump and crevice of his muscular chest. His thighs were thick enough to crush a car, for fuck's sake; you couldn't deny that he was nice to look at. He took care of himself and treated his body like a temple. He was an utter gym rat when he wasn't fucking you or working. The payoff was that he got to look over ten years younger. You hoped your genes would allow such a thing, too, when the years started racking on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't long before he was just as bare as you. When that happened, his face was between your legs in seconds. Your eyes widened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't going to eat you out... was he?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had never done this before. He claimed that a woman's place was on her knees between her man's legs, going so far as to say that men who pleasured their partners orally were lesser. Had he experienced a change of heart?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No. Endeavor never changed his mind on things he was adamant about. He was up to something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wh-what-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But before you could get a thought past your lips, his tongue had made contact with your sensitive, pulsating clit. It immediately stood stiffer, making your cunt flex and <em>ache</em> to be filled. You couldn't stop the gasp that fell from your open mouth. You couldn't recall the last time you had felt a mouth against your pussy. It had been far too long. If he kept it up, you would cum in record time. Nails raking gently through his gorgeous auburn locks, you moaned out his name. In response, he smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don’t plan to let you finish today," he hummed, lapping at your bud like it was a gushing stream of fresh water. "Rest assured, though; I'll still be filling you with my cum. I’ve had a rough day, and I need to relieve some stress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He intended to use you as he saw fit this evening. You almost found yourself not caring, until he stopped stimulating you just before you could gush your juices across the lower half of his face. The man had a gift for sucking clit. Who knew? You bucked your hips, an impatient gesture that he quelled with two large hands pressed steadily against your hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I expect you to thank me when I'm done. It's about time you were more grateful that I decided to breed your pussy. Is that understood?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flicked his tongue along your slit, your fluids making a mess of his vermilion beard. With but one series of actions, he had managed to destroy whatever fight you had left for the day. Now, all you could focus on was chasing your high and achieving climax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"O-oh...! Oh, <em>god</em>, yes...! I-I understand...!" You panted in a lascivious haze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He peered up at you from his position in front of your soaking wet cavern. “Yes, <em>what</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You clamped your eyes shut and rolled your head back. You knew what he wanted you to refer to him as. It made your cheeks warm every single time. He didn’t deserve the literal or figurative title. Nevertheless, it wasn’t like you could afford to be choosy; not when his tongue was swirling swiftly around your wetness, coaxing you to the great edge of a powerful orgasm. You wondered briefly if he had ever fantasized about fucking one of his secretaries. Perhaps that was where this whole formalities-in-the-bedroom thing stemmed from.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yes... <em>sir</em>,” you managed to spit. “...th-thank- <em>oh,</em> <em>god</em>, <em>Enji</em>...!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snickered shortly, amused by your sudden obedience. "That's it... scream for me, stubborn woman."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brought you to the edge three more times, leaving you dangling on the precipice of euphoria, before he finally got up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he wasted no time in sliding up the mattress to box you beneath him. His elbows on either side of your head, he loomed over your panting, broken form. You didn't expect him to stroke your abdomen so affectionately, particularly not after such an onslaught of dominance. Endeavor was a lot of things, but affectionate? Rarely. And during sex? Never before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your stomach wasn't big, yet, but it was starting to bulge. It pleased Enji greatly to know that it had been <em>his</em> seed that had made you like this. He could hardly wait until you were even bigger. He kept these lascivious thoughts to himself, however.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Capturing your trembling lips with his own, his monstrous hands wandered over your skin. He caressed your breasts roughly, tugging on your nipples between his fingers and relishing in the hesitant moans you relinquished. Your mind couldn't decide if his touch hurt or felt good; it was too fine a mix of both sensations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While you writhed and vocalized soft praise in his steamy embrace, he ran the tip of his cock along your sleek entrance. You were soaked. He was willing to bet that you were praising his tongue work in your mind, which was unquestionably in shambles from the bliss coursing through you. God, before you, how long had it been since he had been with someone who was so eager? He couldn't recall. He was merely glad that you were tucked away on this side of the house, so that no one but him could hear your breathy cries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you learn your lesson, little bitch?" He asked, breaking the kiss and casting you his usual conceited simper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally, you would have bitten his head off for calling you such a thing. This time, you were far too spent to say a word about it. Besides, if he saw how much you hated him referring to you as a bitch, you knew he would make it a point to say it more often. That was just the sort of petty man that he was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, sir," you murmured, voice emerging as a faint whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can make it up to me later, on your knees as I work," he mused. "For now, though, I want to stretch you out."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed his mushroom cap into your hole, leaving it there for a moment to let you adjust. His engorged head was the biggest part of his manhood. It flared out wide from the rest of him, and when it dragged along your insides, it made your eyes roll back. He knew this well. You weren't the first that he had driven crazy with the tip of his dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pursed your lips as he waited to his heart's content, praying he would move soon. You got your wish when he slipped out of you, only to return at full length. His cap hit your core, making your head fly back at the sheer force. A strained groan rumbled through his being, as he completely sheathed himself. He hadn't been lying about his rough day. He had needed this. You were still so tight, despite how many times he had railed you in the past two months.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"E-Enji...!" You whined, when he didn't move, again. "P-please, <em>god</em>, a-all I want is for you to p-pound me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed pensively, appraising your glossy skin with amused orbs. "Is pounding you right this instant in the contract?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gritted your teeth, recognizing that he was taking a jab at your crappy behaviour. Two could play your bratty little mind games, you supposed. Nonetheless, you had no choice but to give into him, now, your body knowing what it needs more than your brain. If it was up to your brain, you would have saved your pride and not resorted to begging.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heh. Basic biological instincts would prevail, once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't care if it's in the contract," you growled, teeth unmoving. "I <em>need</em> you to fuck me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh? You don't care about the contract?" He prodded, shifting his cock a little inside you. "Then, what would you say to a revision?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This wasn't the time to be thinking or talking business, but your snooty response had made him think of something sinister. If it was this easy to make you comply when he was deep and thickly inside you, then perhaps it would be equally as easy to strike another deal like this. The truth was, Enji liked having you around to play with as he pleased. Another reality was that the child in your womb had a fifteen percent chance of being born quirkless, or so the doctor had claimed. It was a small percentage, but it worried him. His genes were strong, yes, but what if yours didn't take as well?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The answer was simple: he would have to try again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wh-what do you-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flexed his hips back and pounded into you. Your arms encircled his gigantic torso, reeling him in closer. Nails digging into his flesh, he was warm from both his arousal and his quirk. Like a furnace on a frigid winter morning, though, you needed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Please!</em>" You pleaded for the umpteenth time since this had started. "C-can we t-talk about this... later...?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'll answer me <em>now</em>, (f/n)." And this indicated that he wasn't asking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To emphasize his control over your sweet body, the flame hero began his onslaught on your tightness, thrusting at a steady pace. He knew it wasn't enough; he knew you wanted it faster - <em>harder</em>, even. He had grown to understand that you preferred it rough. This suited him quite splendidly. Sex with you was becoming both a stress reliever and a comfort. He refused to admit it, but he was utterly addicted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He picked up his pace to increase the pressure you undoubtedly felt. "<em>Speak</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y-yes, yes, okay!" You screamed when he hit that soft pocket deep inside your wetness. "We can, <em>mmm!</em> T-talk... about... <em>ah!</em>... it...!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Good girl</em>," he purred against your parted lips, pleased with your quick submission. "That's what I wanted to hear. You're going to agree to my terms, though, aren't you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced away, too ashamed to reply. That was fine by him. The vindictiveness in your eyes had been enough of a response. Younger women were far easier to manipulate than older ones. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed them so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned back up and gripped your hips strongly, continuing to jettison into your hole. At a perfect pace, it didn’t take him long to cum. He would keep to true to his word about you not reaching you peak this evening, though. You didn’t deserve it after what you had said. You needed to learn that only good little girls got to attain their release. If he had to, he would drive it into your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shoved himself in to the hilt, balls slapping hard against your ass, as he spurted his hot semen into your needy cunt. It felt good to be full, even though the sensation of being incomplete would linger for hours to come. You didn't think he was in a very forgiving mood, given that he'd had a bad day. Mother of his child or not, he took disciplining your behaviour very seriously. You were shocked that he didn't have a daddy kink... or at least, he didn't have one that you <em>knew</em> of, yet. After a few more of these sessions, you might be surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed above you, smoke flooding out from the seams of his closed lips. He maintained the position of his cock, keeping it stuffed, with his tip kissing your cervix. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but that was the point. Glaring down at you - his prey - he frowned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Technically, you were. You scowled, but abided, no less.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What do you say?" He growled, prompting you as if you were an amateur.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your tone could use some work next," he said slyly, returning to stare at your worried face. "I think I know just the thing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Th-thank you, <em>sir</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He coughed, shifting his orbs away from your figure. There was still much to be done by way of taming you. He had work to do this evening; however, he was rather good at multitasking. His eyes landed on his desk, which had a wide, open gap for his legs. A thousand filthy ideas slithered into his lustful mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could discuss the contract with you later, even though in the end, he would extend it so that he could call on you for a second child in the months following the first birth. You would agree when you heard how much he was going to offer. But for now, working that savoury pussy until it was oozing - your clit begging to be flicked <em>just once -</em> took presage.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dabi: Dirty Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You love when he whispers the filthiest shit into your ear. It turns you into a wet, moaning mess. He loves hearing how good he's making you feel. It never fails to make him fuck you harder.</p><p>Warning: Creampie, dirty talk, feels, fucking, oral sex, power struggle, rough sex, slight daddy kink, teasing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>He slammed you against the wall of the empty, rundown house. In an instant, his lips were on yours and your arms were wrapped loosely around his neck. You hadn’t even said a word to each other, yet; you hadn’t needed to. The understanding was that whenever you saw each other, it was on. No matter the time or the place, the goal would always be the same - to fuck until at least one of you could no longer stand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, this regulation was suspended if either of you were in a pinch or on a job. For example, when you had last seen Dabi about one month prior, he had waited until you had finished sweet talking a merchant for information before pouncing. And six months ago, when you had witnessed your lover char a hero alive for daring to approach him with an arrest warrant, you had patiently awaited for him to join you around the corner of an alley. As horny as both of you were, you understood each other quite well. Work was work, after all; it took presage over carnal bliss. You had to survive in order to fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nevertheless, quickies were a shame. There had been a handful of times where the sex had needed to be swift and dirty. During these occasions, you didn't even stick around to help him clean up, and vice versa. It wasn't that either of you had an obligation to, but it was nice to banter with him as you caught your breath. You knew he liked these moments, as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wish I didn’t have to peace so soon,” you recalled him saying on more than one occasion, after a practically wicked session.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t get <em>soft</em> on me, now,” you would always reply, making him crack a grin before his cerulean orbs could exude any more loneliness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as you liked each other, you and the blue flame villain were solely friends with benefits; there was nothing more to it. He was as much of a warm body to you as you were to him. Feelings be damned, you simply enjoyed the safe fuck, and you knew he felt the same. That was why this arrangement had worked so well for the past year. Moreover, the familiarity that had started to emerge with seeing him for so long only strengthened it. The sex was more primal and passionate. You knew each other’s limits. You knew each other’s boundaries. It was <em>perfect</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked against his lips as his calloused hands roamed your clothed form, fingertips heating up and itching to destroy your outfit. He was only restraining himself because you had scolded him for burning your last few. It had been a while, though; maybe you wouldn’t mind this time...?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fuck," he murmured between heated kisses, just barely holding back. "Why're you always so hard to find?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was true. You weren’t an easy target. You moved around the area a lot to avoid police and pesky heroes. You weren’t a big time criminal or anything, you just liked to keep to yourself. Your quirk allowed you to steal from others without being detected, and you liked a simplistic life. This hedonistic way of yours was how you and Dabi had met.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Today, you had happened to be in the same neighbourhood, spotting each other within seconds amongst a sea of people. His black hood had been able to conceal his face to others who may have been seeking him, but he could never hide from you. Without a second thought, you had grabbed his hand and pulled him down several alleyways. He hadn’t protested. He’d worn a cocky grin on his face, because he’d known he was going to get his dick wet. At the end of your winding journey, after about five minutes of speed-walking, had been an abandoned house you had scouted a couple days earlier. It was dilapidated and cleared out, but no one lived there. Aside from a few pieces of rotting, scattered furniture, it was the perfect spot for two villains to get it on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed deeply as his lips latched onto your neck and sucked, leaving you with another mark that you would have to explain. None of your friends really knew about your secret, no-strings-attached deal with Dabi. In your eyes, it wasn’t important enough to disclose; it was just a way to relieve your tension every once in a while. Besides, they would worry about you if you told them about your dealings with a wanted man. You were barely on the justice radar, but him? He had killed people. He was in the League of Villains. He was much more dangerous than you could ever hope to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he treated you nicely, and that's what mattered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't, <em>ah</em>, want to be found, dummy,” you replied to his whining cheekily. “Been cutting it too close with the heroes lately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aw," he cooed without an ounce of empathy, breaking the kiss. "But if you told me where to find you, it would make it easier for me to do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He placed both hands beneath your ass and lifted you onto the dresser next to you. You gasped into his mouth as he captured it for the umpteenth time. The staples under his eyes and the rest of his face glided gently along your skin, their warmth making you shiver with delight. It was wintertime, and he was oh so hot on this particularly cool evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wrapped your legs around his waist and reeled him in close, licking your lips sexily. He smirked, letting his dry, rough hands run along your neck and torso.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hungry for something, doll?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mimicked his simper. "Your cock."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bit his lower lip at how upfront you were. The longer the two of you had these fuck sessions, the more unbridled you became. He loved what he was molding you into, but was it really <em>him</em> doing the molding, or were you the driving force behind the change? He liked to think it was the former, despite knowing better. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged down his jeans after loosening his belt, more than happy to indulge you, regardless. You reached down and shifted your panties to the side, giving him access to the main course before he had even sampled the appetizer. It wasn't long before the tip of him was prodding your slit. You supposed he was in the mood to hear some begging. Well, fortunately for him, you were willing to give in due to the need coursing through your empty cavern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Want it inside?" He asked in a deep, sultry tone. "Want me balls-deep in this cunt?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Isn't that why we're here?" You responded coyly. "Why do you always-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cut your smart remark off with a well-timed thrust halfway inside you. Your mouth fell open, and he took the opportunity to capture it for the third time, as he began his assault. He didn't go all the way in, though; that was for later. He wanted to ensure you were good and teased, first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and whimpered against his lips like a desperate whore, your nails digging into his overcoat. Your other hand traced the staples on his neck, stroking them almost lovingly. You enjoyed people who looked like they didn't fit the norm. When you had initially noticed him, he hadn't looked disturbing. On the contrary, his brilliant eyes and charred skin only added to the charm of his boyish grin and ambivalent attitude. You trusted men like him. Sure, he could have harmed you, but there had been something about him that convinced you otherwise. Lo and behold, you had been correct to put your faith in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>God</em>, how're you so <em>good</em>?" You strained, tossing your head back as he shoved a thumb past your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Lots of practice on bitches like you," he smirked, sweat beading his forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And before he knew it, you had shoved him away. Not for long, however. You grabbed his wrist and switched positions, immediately landing on your knees. He was too pleased to be perplexed by your abruptness. You slipped his erect member into your mouth and lathered it with your saliva, tongue massaging the flesh like it was meant to be pampered. He groaned, running a wrinkled hand through his charcoal hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, fuck, just like that, babe," he moaned as you took him to the hilt. "You're not - <em>ngh</em> - bad yourself."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His balls bounced against your chin as you did your best not to gag on his length. It was difficult because of his girth bulging gently against the walls of your throat. He knew this. It only served to turn him on, feeling you start to gag on his cock. He bucked his hips and grabbed the back of your head, roughly holding you firmly in place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, ah," he chided. "Not yet, princess. Let me fuck you deep."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held himself there a second before letting you go, loving the feeling of your muscles panicking around him. You threw yourself back and gasped for air. You hated it when he did that. It was his way of teasing you like the selfish jerk he was. You coughed once, twice, and three times. Then, you glared up at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're lucky I can take your dick," you rasped. "Anyone else would've-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed a fistful of your locks again, interrupting you. He tossed you forwards so that you were on your hands and knees against the musty carpet. <em>Damn</em>, did your ass look perfect stuck out like that. He slapped both cheeks with his big, hot hands, adding some heat to the final few claps before taking his place directly behind you. You hissed when he pushed inside your wet core again. No preparation needed when this entire session had been mere foreplay up until now. Now, he would take you like the desperate slut you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snickered smugly, holding himself still. "Like how I fit <em>real good</em> in this tight pussy, babe? Want me to move? Want daddy to fuck your brains out?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scowled at him over your shoulder. "Will you <em>please</em> just-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snapped his hips back and gave you a rough pounding. You yelped, digging your fingernails into the carpet as he went to town on your cunt. This man could be so unbearable, and yet, he always delivered. That was why this arrangement worked so well; there were no-strings-attached, and he was a good fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, that shut you up real quick,” he sneered, chuckling boyishly as he squeezed your ass with a warm hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You loved how the curve of his cock hit a place so deep inside you that it made you see stars. He tried tirelessly not to hurt you during these sessions unless you wanted a bit of pain. A villain by profession and perhaps at heart, but a terrible person and a wretched lover? Never. He got off on giving his partner pleasure, on making them scream his name as he coaxed them over the edge of their magnificent climax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without a second thought, you wriggled out of his grip and rolled yourself onto your knees. Your thighs were quivered and your entire form was shouting for you to stop - to just take the bliss on your knees like a good girl - but you couldn’t abide. He had teased you for long enough. It was about time for you to wipe that smirk off his handsome, scarred face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took him a moment to register that his dick had slipped out. By the time he did, it was too late for him to combat against you. Throwing the whole force of your weight atrop his lanky form, you topped him on the musky carpet. Instantly, his calloused hands went for your hips. He didn’t object to you having your way every once in a while, particularly if you gave him a view like this. He couldn’t help himself. He bit his lip and eyed you like a predator.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, you’re hot,” he breathed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guess that makes you lucky,” you jeered, before hovering above his manhood and dropping down on just the head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Ah, shit</em>,” he groaned softly, as you clenched around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, it was your turn to cackle. You lowered your pussy further onto his rod, gasping when he was all the way in. You held him there a second before lifting yourself up and repeating it all, at a pace that was sure to drive him mad. He wanted to tease you all the time, but when was the last time you had dished it back to him? You had to let him know that he wasn’t the only one in charge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not fast enough?" You panted with an evil glint in your orbs. "You could always <em>beg</em> if you want me to go faster."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're gonna have to work harder for that, gorgeous," he drawled with a long moan, after you engulfed him again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pouted mockingly. "You don't think I'm working hard for you, <em>daddy</em>?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw his little nickname for himself back in such a scathing, playful tone, that it made something snap inside him. He bucked you off of him, slipping out with a squelch. While you were on the ground, shocked at his speed, he gathered your wrists in both hands and held you beneath him. Struggle as you did, you couldn't remove yourself from his hungry grasp. He was inside you within an instant, moving in and out at an inhuman pace. He grinded himself into you every other thrust, drinking in your beautiful faces as he drove you to the edge. The way his shirt and coat were rubbing against your clit, and the way his cock fit do well in your hole were enough to get you there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thought you could fuck around and tease me?" He snarled, leaning over to bury his head in the crook of your neck. "You didn't think I could hold you down and take what I fucking want?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed, breathless, as you came undone around him. Your fingers clawed at his hands as he held you to the musky floor and made you squirt on his length. Your eyes rolled back as your hips gyrated in a futile attempt to get more of him. He wouldn't let you, though. He wouldn't let you run the show, now that you had made him feral.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fuck, you're so <em>easy</em>, babe," he taunted, your legs quivering as he neglected to slow his pace even after your orgasm. "Or maybe I just know you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know me," you wheezed, unable to say anything else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was true. Dabi knew your body like the back of his marred hand. It was simple when you acted so open with him. He knew the exact things that would make you flail and scream. No one else had ever been able to touch you like him. You were far from easy - <em>that</em> was for sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips brushed against your neck as he pulled himself up to suck and lick on the flesh above your collarbone. "You ready to take my load? Been saving it for you. Barely even stroked my cock."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Yes!</em>" you pleaded, lids clamped shut in pleasure. "<em>Fuck me, </em>please<em>!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you had wet dreams, they were almost always about Dabi. You never told him this, for fear that it would constitute as too romantic, but it was the truth. You couldn't get enough of how he worked you over in his grip every single time you let him fuck you. He knew what to do <em>and</em> what to say. You hoped this arrangement would never go awry. You doubted that you would find anyone who could make you scream in both frustration and pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want your cum so, <em>so</em> badly...!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s what tipped him over the ledge. With a heavy grunt, he spilled his seed deep inside your cunt, some of it already spilling out around him. He had stuffed you within an instant. There was nothing you liked more during sex with him, other than grinding your pulsing clit on that delicious tongue piercing of his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He released your wrists and towed himself back to get a good look at you. It was always arousing to see his fluids leak out of your abused hole, which was also full of his mass. It roused something animalistic inside him. You weren't his, but you were in a way, weren't you? If you weren't, you wouldn't let him cream you. You wouldn't trust him to take care of that body of yours, and you certainly wouldn't let him hold you down without panicking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were his; you just didn't know it yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That was excellent," you puffed, at last, snapping him from the possessive thoughts. "As usual, I guess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He exhaled shortly, grinning tiredly. If this house wasn't so run-down and musty, he might have even suggested lying down for a nap. He never slept well by himself. Having you around would have lulled him out like a light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You <em>guess</em>?" He snorted, flicking your overstimulated clit with his index finger. "Don't lie - I make this pussy clench."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled. It was true. He wasn't the only one you were sleeping with, but he was the best and most consistent of your part-time lovers. You might even go so far to say that he was your favourite.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>